Elena's Living Nightmare
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Sequel to Most Important Job! Elena died with vampire blood in his system, now she's a vampire and petrified in her own skin. Stefan tries to help her deal but if that isn't enough Jeremy starts to act really weird and abuse Elena. Elena knows it's because of his ring but will she tell Stefan and Damon and let them help her? Or will she just suffer this living nightmare alone?
1. Waking Up

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the sequel to Most Important Job if you haven't already please go read that first! If you've already read that one please continue and enjoy the first chapter: **

* * *

Elena groaned. "Matt take me home right now!"

Matt turned to look at her. "YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME! NOT NOW NOT EVER!"

Just as the car was driving over Whickey Bridge Elena saw Rebecca standing there.

"MATT LOOK OUT!" Elena screamed.

Matt looked back at the road and gasped spinning wheel causing them to both go off the bridge into the water and flashbacks of her parents death started to flash through her head and then she blacked out.

Matt managed to stay awake and looked to Elena. He tried to wake her by hitting her cheeks and shaking her limp body. But she wouldn't wake up. He tried to unbuckle her seatbelt but she was trapped. He tried to break the window and open the car door but nothing worked. He and Elena were trapped. Suddenly Matt's world went black too.

Stefan and Caroline arrived at the scene and jumped into the water. They broke the windows and Stefan grabbed Elena and Caroline grabbed Matt and pulled them back to the surface. Stefan checked Matt's pulse.

"Take him to the hospital. He's alive."

"What about Elena?" Caroline asked.

Stefan sighed. "She has vampire blood in her system. She'll be fine."

Caroline sighed but nodded. She knew what was going to happen to Elena. He grabbed Matt and raced to the hospital. Once she was gone Stefan started to cry over Elena's dead body. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm so, so, sorry!"

This was all his fault, he gave her the blood and he is the one who called Matt over to babysit her. She was never going to forgive him after this.

He stood up and lifted her body up and headed back to the house. When she woke up she would be scared and she'd feel better if she was in her own home instead of a hospital somewhere.

* * *

When he got to the house Jeremy was there. "What happen, what did you do to her?"

"She's fine, Jer, she'll wake up in a few hours."

"Yeah, then she'll be a monster just like you! Newflash, Stefan SHE NEVER WANTED TO BE A VAMPIRE!"

"I know that, Jeremy. I didn't want this life for her either. This was out of my hands. Look, I'm going to take her upstairs to her room."

"Why, just take her to the hospital!"

"Jeremy, they'll just put her in the morgue. She's going to be scared enough when she wakes up and having her wake up in a hospital morgue will only make it worse. I'm sorry, Jeremy. But there is nothing we can do to stop it this time. When your sister wakes up you she's going to need all the support she can get. I'm hoping I can count on you to help her."

"Whatever."

Jeremy just walked away. Stefan sighed and shook his head. He went up the stairs and into Elena's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He sat down by her side and stroked her hair. He sighed softly and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, I promise."

He quickly vampire sped out of the house. He had to get some…'things' if Elena was going to complete the transition. Wait, would she complete the transition? Would she let herself just die? Stefan shook his head. She wouldn't do that; she'd stay alive for Jeremy's sake…wouldn't she?

* * *

Stefan was happy when he got home and Elena was still…well…sleeping. He knew if she woke up alone she'd be scared. He set the blood on the desk and went over to the bed sitting by her side stroking her hair.

A little later Damon showed up, then Bonnie and Caroline, even Tyler showed up to support Elena. Stefan was glad she had such good friends. He did find it strange that Jeremy wasn't with them. He would have thought Jeremy would have been the first here to support her, yet he wasn't even here.

But that was something to worry about for another time. Right now he had to focus on Elena.

"How's Matt?" Stefan asked after long moments of silence.

"The doctors said he'll be fine. They're going to keep him there for a few days just to make sure he's breathing ok and that that water in his lungs goes away." Caroline explained. "I offered to feed him my blood but his turned me down."

"At this moment that doesn't surprise me." Stefan sighed.

"When will she wake up?" Tyler asked. "How long is the person dead for before they are brought back?"

Stefan shrugged. "It depends on the person. She's been out for a few hours already. She'll wake up soon enough."

"Stefan, are you sure she's going to wake up? I mean, you gave her your blood yesterday afternoon. It's the next night. It might have worn off." Bonnie said. "She may really be dead."

Stefan shook his head. "Her body is already changing back to normal color."

"I think her finger just twitched. She should wake up in 3..2…1…" Damon counted.

Right on cue Elena sat up gasping panted hard. She frantically looked around trying to remember what happen. "Stefan? Stefan!"

"Hey, I'm right here, Elena. I'm right here, Angel. Don't be scared I'm right here." Stefan said.

She looked to him and her eyes were wide in fear. Then she noticed the others and her eyes went even wider. "Am I…Am I..." she couldn't get the words out.

"Not yet." Damon said calmly. "You need to drink to complete the transition."

Elena's hands flew to cover her mouth and nose and shook her hand frantically.

"Shhh, relax, Angel, relax. Everything will go at your pace. When you're ready and only then will you drink the blood."

"You can just use a blood bag. That might make you feel better. You don't need to use a real human." Caroline said. She could remember waking up in the hospital being scared to death but also craving blood and not understanding why. She didn't want her friend to ever feel that type of fear.

Elena relaxed and removed her hands from her face. "What happen to Matt, is he ok?"

Stefan nodded. "Caroline took him to the hospital. He's got to stay there for a few days but he'll be fine."

"What were the two of you even doing out that late? I had told Matt to stay inside with you." Stefan asked.

Elena shrugged softly. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to even think about. It was because of Matt this happen to her. It was because of Matt she was forced to become this…this monster. "I don't want to talk about it, please." She begged in a whisper.

Stefan climbed pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back. She was shaking. "It's ok, you don't have to tell us anything. Just try and relax. Everything is going to be ok. We are all here and we are all going to help you through this."

Elena looked to the blood on the desk. She just gulped. This was only the beginning of her living nightmare.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Should I continue? **

**For updates sneak peeks and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. Making the Change

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

Elena looked to the blood on the desk. She just gulped. This was only the beginning of her living nightmare. Then she noticed something. She looked up at Stefan. "Where is Jeremy? I can smell him; I know he is in the house. Where is he?"

Stefan sighed. "He's just trying to cope with the changes. He'll be in later."

"He hates me" Elena whimpered out. "I'm a monster and Jeremy hates me."

"No, no, Baby, that isn't true. Jeremy is just having a hard time dealing with this, he doesn't hate you."

"I don't want it, Stefan. Please don't make me take it." Elena whimpered again.

"Nobody is going to force you to drink anything."

"At least not yet. You'll have to feed at some point, if not you're going to die and I am not about to let that happen." Damon said.

Elena whimpered and buried her face in Stefan's shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. Damon is just being Damon; I won't let him hurt you."

Elena whimpered but nodded. "Stefan, what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean, Angel?"

"To me, how do I become…like you?"

"It's going to be very simple. You'll have a very small amount of human blood to complete the transition. Once that's over you get as much animal blood as you want. Then just like with me we will slowly increase your intake of human blood so you can control it better."

"That's it?"

Stefan nodded. "It's very easy and I'll be right here helping you every step of the way."

Elena nodded softly.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked gently. "You can have all the time you need."

Elena nodded. "I'm ready."

Caroline went over to the desk and grabbed the bag of blood and walked over to the bed and handed it to Stefan.

Elena looked to it and froze. The second the smell hit her nose it like the bag came to life and was calling to her, literally calling her name and begging to be eaten, begging to be ripped to shreds and drunk dry. Then the bag suddenly grew a child's fearful, teary eyed face."Please don't eat me" it begged.

"NO!" Elena screamed and covered her mouth and nose with her hands and turned burring her hand covered face into her pillow. Stefan quickly handed it back to Caroline who took it away.

"Baby, hey, it's ok. It's ok." Stefan said rubbing her back. "It's safe. It's from the hospital; nobody was hurt to get it. It's perfectly safe. I promise. All you need is to take a sip and we can go to the animal blood."

"Give it back." She whimpered. "Give it back to the little girl it was taken from."

"What?" Everyone looked to each other confused. "Elena, how do you know who this blood was taken from?"

"It has a face! The bag has a face on it!" she screeched.

Everyone looked to blood bag confused. There was no face on it.

"Elena, your fear is taking over your rational thoughts and scaring you. There is no face on the bag."

Elena didn't answer instead she started to cry. She was so scared…no scratch that she was petrified, even that was an understatement. There wasn't a word to describe how scared she was. Stefan rubbed her back. "Baby, it's ok. I promise you, everything will be all right."

"I don't what to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." She cried.

"I know, Baby, I know."

He looked to the others. "Can you guys give us a few minutes alone?"

Everyone nodded and left the room. Elena sat up and looked at him. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Would you feel better if I drank some of the human blood with you?"

Elena nodded softly. Stefan sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll take a few sips first then you can do it, ok?"

Elena nodded once more.

Stefan grabbed the blood bag from the floor and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, before he took a few sips of the blood, more than he was used to and forced back the ripper once more. Once he was in control he looked to Elena and handed it to her.

"What if I can't stop?" she whimpered.

"I won't let that happen. I promise."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. She slowly and carefully reached for the blood bag. She put it to her lips and started to drink the blood. Suddenly something sharp pinched her gums and she dropped the bag and whimpered and reached to touch her teeth but Stefan grabbed her hands. "Don't just let your body do the rest. I know it hurts but I promise it will be over soon, just hang in there."

Elena nodded and Stefan quickly got rid of the blood bag and returned with the bottle of animal blood. He handed it to her. "You can have as much of this as you want. This is all safe."

Elena nodded and quickly drank it down. Stefan smiled softly. He reached up to stroke her hair. "That's my girl, everything is ok now. You've done the hardest part. The rest will be cake."

Elena nodded and continued to drink the bottle dry. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. "I'm going to let the others back in now, all right?"

Elena nodded.

The others walked back inside.

"We heard every word." Caroline said.

"Good to know." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Is it done? Bonnie asked.

Stefan nodded. "She completed the transition."

Everyone looked to Elena watching as she drank the bottle of blood. Elena noticed their stares and stopped. She suddenly felt like a caged zoo animal just being stared at and watched. She whimpered and hid her face in Stefan's shoulder.

"She's not an animal guys, stop staring at her." Stefan told them.

"I'm going to check on Jeremy." Bonnie said.

Bonnie left the room.

"Elena, I know this isn't the best time but…Matt asked to see you." Caroline said.

Elena shook her head. He was the last person she wanted to see. It was because of him she turned into this monster. Between her anger and her thirst for his blood she wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself and the last thing she needed was to attack him.

"The hospital is one of the worst spots for a vampire to be. There is way too much blood." Stefan said for her. "Maybe once he gets out and is away from all the blood she will be more willing."

Caroline just nodded. "I'm going to visit him and give him an update."

In a flash she was gone. Damon took the spot next to Stefan at the foot of her bed.

"Elena, I want you to know if you ever decide to go off the animal diet I can help you do it without hurting anyone." Damon said.

Elena just nodded. She didn't plan on ever going off the animal diet. The thought alone scared her. What really scared her was hunting. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't catch any animals? What if Stefan got angry at her and didn't want to help her anymore?

Stefan kissed the top of her head. "You've got some more blood left in the bottle, Angel. Would you like to finish it?"

Elena looked up and grabbed her bottle and continued to drink it.

"Now, we can either go or hunt now because it's still dark or we can wait and just go tomorrow night." Stefan told her.

Elena shook her head. "I want to wait till tomorrow."

"Ok, so we've got the rest of the evening what do you want to do?"

Elena shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Elena, you're a vampire. There really aren't any rules." Damon said proudly.

"Damon is right; you can do whatever you want to do."

"Wait did you just agree with Damon?" Elena asked.

"For once I actually did." Stefan nodded.

"I'll go alert the media, this is major news!" Damon laughed.

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Don't get used to it."

"Gee thank, Elena. I can feel the love." Damon teased.

Stefan and Elena laughed. She bit her lip and looked to Stefan. "I kind of just want to…snuggle."

Stefan smiled. "I'd love that. Come here."

"That's my cue."

Damon got up and left. Elena cuddled into Stefan's side as he held her protectively in his arms and kissed her head. They sat cuddled together for the rest of the night falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

As soon as the sun set the next day Elena and Stefan made their ways to the woods. Elena was nervous but hoped everything would be ok.

"All right, so it's easier to do during the day but until Bonnie gives you you're daylight right, we have no choice but it's still fun. Now I want you to close your eyes and focus, tell me what you hear." Stefan said.

Elena closed her eyes and sighed. "Nothing I don't hear anything."

"Focus Elena, come on, you need to focus."

Suddenly Elena heard something "…Wait I hear…footsteps, fast footsteps…"

"Good, now tell me what do you smell?"

"A deer..maybe two."

"Good, now I want you to open your eyes and let the vampire in you take over."

"But what if I can't stop myself…" Elena whimpered.

"Baby, it's dark out no human is dumb enough to come out here at night, all you'll be feeding off of is the animals."

Elena opened her eyes and smelled the deer blood again. Suddenly before she knew what she was doing she took off running, faster than she had ever ran before. Stefan behind her trying to keep up.

Elena saw the deer and ran fast towards it. She pounced like a lion capturing the deer in her grasp. It wiggled and squirmed trying to get loose. She looked at the deer and saw the fear in its eyes. All it took was one look and Elena knew she couldn't do this, she couldn't hurt an innocent creature. It didn't feel right to her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She let the deer go and stood up. The deer ran off out of sight. Stefan came over to her.

"You had it what happen?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered looking down at the floor. "I failed you."

"Hey, it's ok catching them is always the hardest part."

"No, Stefan, I let her go. I had her in my arms ready to kill and drink but I just…I couldn't do it. She looked at me with such fear and I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I can't hunt animals Stefan, I can't hunt humans I can't." Elena started to cry. "I'm a failure to you, you're trying to help but I can't do what you're teaching I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me, please don't hate me, and please don't break up with me!"

"Baby, come here."

Stefan pulled her into his arms hugging her close. "You've got a caring heart; there is nothing wrong with that. It's one of the reasons I love you. If you don't want to hunt you don't have to. Caroline doesn't hunt either, Lexi didn't hunt, and not every vampire has to hunt to feed. Lexi and Caroline just use the blood bags. You can just drink the bottles of blood I keep at home just in case, and I'll always bring home extra when I go hunting. I'd never break up with you or hate you and I'd certainly never kill you. I love you and I'm sorry this happen to you. I don't want you to worry about it. You're doing just fine."

"I feel like I failed you." She whimpered.

"Elena look, at me."

She shook her head. She was too ashamed to look at him.

"Elena, Baby, look at me."

Again she shook her head and continued to look at the ground. Stefan sighed and gently took her chin making her look at him. "Don't you remember, when you become a vampire it increases your emotions, the love you have for humans and animals has increased drastically and that's ok. You can still survive without hunting. I don't want you to feel like a failure because you're not one."

Elena tried to look away, but Stefan wouldn't let her. "Don't hide from me, Baby. You've got no reason to hide. I'm not angry at you. I do not feel like you failed me or anything like that."

"I feel ashamed of myself." She whimpered softly barely above a whisper.

"Don't, you have no reason too. I know it doesn't feel that way right now, but Elena, this isn't a bad thing. You can still survive without hunting."

Elena didn't answer him.

"Do you want to try again? Maybe the second time will be easier?"

Elena shook her head. "I want to go home."

"Ok, Angel. Let's go home."

He took her hand and started to lead them back home.

He decided to take a short cut, but that involved passing over Whickery Bridge. Once it came into sight Elena stopped dead in her tracks. "No!" she shook her head.

"Baby, it's all right." Stefan said.

"No, no, let's turn around, let's go the other way."

"Baby, this way is shorter."

Elena shook her head and took a step back.

Stefan sighed and nodded. "All right, let's go the long way."

He took her hand again. "Do you want to try running? It's actually really fun."

"Um…Ok." Elena said softly.

"On the count of three just start running ok, 1…2…3!"

Both Elena and Stefan took off running through the woods. Elena laughed as she felt wind in her hair. She liked running. It was fun and almost made her feel like she was on a roller coaster. Stefan smiled hearing her laugh. He was beginning to think he'd never hear it again. Maybe this experience wouldn't be as bad as they had thought it to be. Maybe…just maybe it would actually be fun.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Please leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Blood Control

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! YAY! Two updates in one week, can I get a Yay hopelessromanticgurl rocks? Lol just kidding...kind of :P THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Both Elena and Stefan took off running through the woods. Elena laughed as she felt wind in her hair. She liked running. It was fun and almost made her feel like she was on a roller coaster. Stefan smiled hearing her laugh. He was beginning to think he'd never hear it again. Maybe this experience wouldn't be as bad as they had thought it to be. Maybe…just maybe it would actually be fun.

They arrived at the house and Elena stopped at the front door. She looked it up and down and sighed. Stefan came up from behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I have to be invited in…don't I?"

Stefan sighed. "Normally yes, but since technically everyone who owned the house died…"

Elena sighed and nodded. Jeremy may be alive but he died a few times, she was a vampire, and Jenna was dead so…nobody was left.

She unlocked the front door and went inside.

"I can still smell Jeremy, why hasn't he come near me?" Elena asked looking at the floor. "Is he scared of me?"

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "He's not scared 'of' you Elena, he's scared 'for' you. He knows you didn't want this and he just is trying to find a way to help you."

"Staying away from me is helping me?"

"Maybe he thinks his blood will upset you so he stays away."

Elena shrugged. "Staying away is upsetting me more. Can I just go see him?"

"Elena, Baby, if you want to be around Jeremy you need to make sure you're fully fed first. Otherwise it can be really dangerous for you both."

Elena sighed. "But how?"

"I can answer that." Caroline said coming from the kitchen with a smile.

"Caroline what did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Trust me, just come into the kitchen."

Elena looked to Stefan and he nodded. He took her hand and together they followed Caroline into the kitchen.

"Sit down." Caroline ordered.

Elena sat down on the kitchen chair.

"Now, I, being your best friend, knew you wouldn't be able to hunt those cute adorable bunnies so I came up with plan B."

Caroline opened the fridge to reveal it was fully stocked with bottles of blood. Elena smiled softly. "Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled. "You're welcome." She grabbed one from the fridge and handed it to Elena. "Drink up, there is plenty more where that came from. Bonnie is also working with Damon and stocking their house with animal blood for when you go stay there and of course for Stefan."

Elena nodded. She had the best friends in the entire world. "Thank you."

She opened the bottle and started to drink. Stefan grabbed one for himself and started to drink with her. "When you're ready we can stock it up with the blood bags instead." Caroline said.

Elena froze mid sip. She had planned on being on the animal blood for the rest of her life…well forever really.

Stefan went over to her and rubbed her back. "Caroline. Elena will learn to control herself around human blood so she can resist it better and not lose control very easily. But even once that is over she is sticking with the animal blood and so I am. It's something we both feel more comfortable with."

"But once you can control it there is no danger is drinking it."

"Caroline, we will most likely sip a little every day, like I have been, but we aren't going to live off it. Most of what we drink will be from the animals. As Elena's best friend you need to respect it."

Caroline sighed. "Fine, but I'll be honest, the human blood taste way better."

With that Caroline left.

Elena sighed and set the bottle down. Stefan sighed too. She had just barely had any and it was still very much full.

"Elena, Baby, you need to drink more, that isn't enough."

"I don't want to drink blood." She whispered.

Stefan knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Baby, the animal blood is safer for you to drink. Look, if you want to do the blood bags you can. You don't have to do what I do. My feelings won't be hurt."

Tears filled Elena's eyes. "I want to do the animal blood, but I'm just scared I'll…I won't be able to resist the human blood and then I'll…I'll…"

"You'll hurt somebody?"

Elena nodded.

"I won't let that happen. I promise. "But it is important you learn to control yourself around it. I know better than anyone, it's not easy. But it's going to be worth it."

"What if I can't do it?"

"You will, if I can do it with my ripper past you can do it. I know it."

Elena just nodded softly.

Stefan looked to her bottle of blood and smiled as he got an idea.

He stood up, grabbing the bottle of blood, and went into the freezer. He grabbed some vanilla ice cream and put it into a large bowl. He poured the bottle of blood over the ice cream. Then he carried it back over to Elena and set it down in front of her.

"That might make it easier to take." He said.

Elena smiled and started to eat her blood ice cream. She giggled at the way that sounded. She pictured a vampire walking into a ice cream store and asking for blood ice cream with sprinkles and Hershey syrup.

Stefan smiled at the sound of her laughter. "What is so funny?"

She took another bite and answered. "I was just thinking about what would happen if a vampire walked into an ice cream store and ordered a blood ice cream with rainbow sprinkles."

Stefan and Elena laughed together. Stefan was glad he had found a fun way for her to enjoy drinking blood. It would make surviving a lot easier on her now.

"It actually doesn't taste that bad." Stefan smiled.

"Do we have any sprinkles?"

Stefan laughed. "I don't know."

Elena and Stefan just laughed and laughed. So the hunting trip had been a major fail, and Elena was scared to death of going near Whickery Bridge, but in the end they had found a way to making feeding easier for her and that's what counts. Now to find an easy way for her to control her thirst, that was going to be the tough part.

* * *

One afternoon, a few days later, Stefan thought he'd give it a try. He had still been sipping a little bit every day, but Elena stayed away from it. Jeremy still hadn't gone near her and every time Elena went near him he pushed her away. Stefan knew helping her control her blood thirst would help them.

Elena was sitting at the kitchen table at the Salvatore house. Stefan was standing near the fridge. Nobody else was home, to make Elena more comfortable.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

Elena shook her head. "I'll never be ready."

"Just remember, when you feel the blood rushing you tell yourself you're stronger than it and you can fight it off, all right?"

Elena nodded.

Stefan reached into the fridge and took out a bag of blood. Elena gasped instantly, feeling her throat burn like it was on fire. Her body screaming at her to get the blood, her mind instantly thinking about tasting it and how good it was. Elena started shaking as she forced herself not to move. They had intended to get her to at least sip it today but Elena wasn't near ready for that. The vampire thoughts of ripping Stefan apart to get that blood scared her. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, then pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her knees. "I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it." She whimpered over and over.

Suddenly the smell was less tempting and she felt a hand on her leg. She looked up to see Stefan in front of her with a bottle of animal blood. "That was good for your first try." He encouraged. "Most vampire are up and out of their seats attacking anyone and anything to get the blood. You didn't even try to get up."

"I don't want to ever do that again."

"Baby, it gets easier."

Elena shook her head. "Please, Stefan, don't make me do that again, please!"

Stefan sighed but nodded. "Ok, we won't do anymore until you're ready."

Elena nodded and took the bottle of blood. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be."

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry; I had thoughts of attacking you and hurting you."

Stefan actually chuckled. "Elena, having thoughts is nothing compared to the hurt I put you through. You don't need to be sorry. I understand how hard this is for you."

Elena just shrugged. "I still feel bad."

Stefan sighed as he watched Elena drink. She hadn't been outside in a few days, she was only aloud out at night and there wasn't much to do at night. Stefan knew once she got a day light ring, she'd start feeling better. At least that was his hope.

Lucky for him that day would be sooner rather than later. The door bell rang and Stefan stood. "I'll get it, just drink."

Elena nodded.

Stefan left the room and a few moments later returned with Bonnie.

"I've got a present for you, Elena." Bonnie said handing her a small box.

Elena took the box and opened it. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. It was a charm bracelet that used to belong to her mother. There was a small heart charm added onto it. It had the small blue stone like Stefan's ring and a small E inside it. Elena knew it was a daylight charm. "Thank you, Bonnie."

The two best friends shared a hug. "I can't do anything else to help you through this so I thought I'd at least make going in the sun more enjoyable."

"Thank you!"

They pulled back and Elena smiled wiping away her tears. She put it on her wrist and quickly ran over to the window and smiled wider. "Yes!"

Stefan and Bonnie chuckled.

"What do you say, Elena, want to go for a run?"

"Yes! I'll race you to the grill."

Elena didn't wait for an answer. She took off running. Stefan laughed. "Thanks Bonnie."

"No problem. Now go before she runs into a tree."

Stefan laughed and rushed after her.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert house Jeremy was home alone. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a few of the bottles of blood and opened them all. Then he carefully poured something into each of them and put them back in the fridge. "We will see how much Elena likes the blood now." He laughed.

Then went back upstairs into his room as if nothing happen. He had a plan, and he would make sure Elena regret making the change and at the same time make the others believe he was helping her. He smirked at the thought. "This is going to be so easy."

* * *

Elena and Stefan reached the Grill in no time at all.

"Beat ya!" Elena laughed.

Stefan laughed. "I'm still older and stronger, plus I let you win."

"Sure you did. Don't worry I won't tell anyone you lost to a girl." She teased him.

Stefan laughed but playfully glared. He was right about the daylight stone. It had changed Elena completely. "Ms. Gilbert, you're asking for some serious punishment."

"OOO I'm so scared." She mocked. "I'm a vampire now, Stefan what can you possibly do to me?"

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "You don't want to know. But keep this up and I'll show you."

Elena giggled and shook her head. "You don't scare me, Stefan."

They both went inside and sat down at a booth. Elena grabbed the menu and started looking over her choices. "I'm starving I could eat everything on this menu twice."

Stefan chuckled. "When was the last time you had blood?"

Elena shrugged. "Before we left I think."

"You think?"

Elena just shrugged once more. "I don't keep track."

"Elena, it's important you get enough blood in you every day. It makes being in places like this easier."

"Ok."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, I know you don't like drinking blood, but it's the only way for you to survive. Eating human food is good, but it doesn't keep you alive. You need to make sure you drink blood at every meal every day."

Elena sighed but nodded. Stefan reached across the table and put his hand on her. "I know this is hard, but please trust me when I say it gets easier. Ok?"

Elena just nodded again. Stefan moved to sit next to her. He pulled her into his side and held her close. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise we will get through this together. You're not alone."

Elena nodded once more. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Elena."

* * *

After eating they came back home. Jeremy was in the kitchen. "Hey, Jer." Elena smiled.

"Hey, Elena."

He stood up and hugged Elena tightly. She hugged his back. They pulled back.

"I'm sorry I've been distant. I was scared you'd be upset by my smell so I stayed away from you."

"Jer, you're my brother and I love you. No matter how good you smell you'll never upset me."

Jeremy smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

Stefan smiled. He knew Jeremy would come around.

"Stefan, I'd like to help. Can I?"

"Of course, Jer. What we need the most help with is the human blood. Right now she won't even go near it. We need for her to be able to take a few sips a day and so she'll be able to control herself around it better." Stefan explained.

"Just tell me what to do."

Stefan looked to Elena. "Are you ready to try again?"

Elena shrugged softly. "I guess."

"It's ok. I'm right here. Come on."

They went back into the kitchen and Stefan grabbed the bag of human blood. Elena gasped instantly. "Stefan…"

"It's ok…" Stefan cooed.

He slowly walked toward Elena. She could feel her face changing and her throat burned again. "Stefan stop!" she shrieked. She covered her mouth and nose with her hands. "Stop!"

Stefan stopped and sighed. He looked to Jeremy. "See, we need for her to be able to hold this and drink it like she does with the bottles but not so much that she loses control. But for right now we need to work on getting her to stop being scared of it."

Jeremy nodded.

"Now the important part to remember, is always make sure she drinks the animal blood after her training with the human blood." Stefan added putting away the human blood and taking out the animal blood. He went over to Elena and stroked her hair. "Here, Baby, drink this."

Elena took it. Jeremy watched as she unscrewed the cap and set it down on the table, then put it to her lips and tilted it upward. She drank a few sips of it and pulled it back from her lips.

"Also Jeremy, it's important she drinks at least nine of these bottles a day. Three at each meal."

Jeremy nodded. "Don't worry, Stefan. I got it. Everything is under control."

He smiled nicely at his sister who was drinking more of the animal blood. Neither, Stefan nor Elena, knew about what he did to the other bottles. In fact at that moment, he didn't remember either.

* * *

**A/N ok so before any of you ask Jeremy only put vervain in a few of the bottles so that's way Elena could drink that one and not be effected. But why can't Jeremy remember doing anything? Is he really going to help her or will he only make it worse, leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. Jeremy The Vampire Hunter

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! SHOUT OUT TO MY AMAZING BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

The next day Elena woke up feeling a bit more confident than normal. Having her brother helping her and being a part of her life made her feel a lot better. Although Stefan still spent the night to keep an eye on her.

Elena grabbed two bottles of blood and brought them upstairs to Stefan. He smiled as he took one. "Thanks, Baby."

They tapped their bottles together and opened theirs. Elena took a sip and suddenly felt like something was strangling her lungs. She spit it out and started choking as she dropped to the floor. Stefan dropped by her side. "Elena, Baby, what is it?" he asked patting her back.

"Don't…know…" she choked out.

Stefan grabbed her bottle and sniffed it. "It's vervain, someone poisoned this."

"Who?" Elena whimpered feeling the effect of the vervain wearing off.

"I don't know, I doubt it was Caroline, but she is the only one who had access to them."

Elena didn't speak, that wasn't true. Jeremy had access to them too…but he would never do that…would he? She didn't speak a word to Stefan because she didn't want to believe it could be true. It wasn't true.

Stefan sighed. "We will have to go through all them and find out which ones are safe and which we will have to throw away."

"Are any of them safe?" Elena whimpered.

"I'll make sure that they are before you drink them." Stefan promised He handed her his. "Here, I had a sip of this one, it's safe."

Elena looked to it fearfully and shook her head. Stefan sighed and took another sip of the bottle. "See, no vervain. It's safe."

Elena carefully took and took a small mouse size sip. When nothing happen she continued to drink more.

"I'm going to run down and throw away all the bad ones. You just hang up here till I come back."

Elena nodded. Stefan vampire sped down the stairs and Elena sighed. What if it was Jeremy who did this? Would he be the new Ric? Would he be angry and try to kill all the vampires including her? Would her own brother really try to kill her just because of a stupid ring?

* * *

Stefan came back upstairs a few minutes later. Elena had finished her blood and was sitting on her bed writing in her journal. He smiled softly. But he could tell she was shut down again because of that vervain scare. Then he smiled. "Hey, you up for a another vampire lesson, one that doesn't include blood?"

"I guess which one?"

"It's a surprise. Just trust me, let's run and follow me."

Elena nodded. She set her diary back in its new hiding spot and followed behind Stefan as they both ran.

* * *

After what felt like seconds Stefan stopped. Elena stopped and looked around. They were back at the waterfall, the one he had taken her too the night of the sacrifice. "Wow, this is even more beautiful than I remembered."

"You're emotions are heighten remember." Stefan said.

She nodded. "Are we climbing all the way to the top again, because my legs can actually handle it this time?"

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "We could, or I could teach you to do the super powered vampire jumpy things."

Elena's eyes went wide. She would never admit to it but there were certain things she had wished she could do as a human and that was one of them. "Yes, teach me, teach me!" She was literally bouncing on her feet.

Stefan laughed and nodded. "All right first calm down."

Elena nodded and stopped.

"OK, now close your eyes and I want you to picture the top in your head….Can you see it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good. Now I want you to picture yourself jumping up and landing at the top, while you picture it I want you to jump."

Elena nodded and did as he said.

When she felt the ground under her feet again she waited for further instructions but there was none. "Stefan, what now? Stefan?"

Elena opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing at the top off the waterfall. She had done it.

"Nice job."

She jumped startled and spun around to see Stefan.

"I did it!" she squealed.

"Yeah, how did it feel?"

"Amazing like I was flying."

Stefan smiled and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She snuggled into his arms.

"You feeling better?"

Elena nodded. "A little bit."

"Don't worry, we will find out who put vervain in those bottles and make sure they never do it again."

"What's going to happen to the person who did it?"

"That depends on who it is. Klaus and Ric are dead, the rest of the Originals are gone so, I'm not sure who else would do it. Elena if you know you need to tell me."

"No, I don't…I don't know, why would think I know, did I say I knew who it was I don't know who it was."

Stefan sighed. "Elena…"

"I don't know, Stefan. I told you, I don't know."

Stefan sighed but let it go. "SO…how did you like…well flying?"

"It was incredible; I want to do it again and again and again."

Stefan laughed. "All right calm down. Practice does make prefect but you can only do it alone or in front of other vampires. Not in front of humans."

Elena giggled and nodded. "You're a vampire, so can I do it again?"

Stefan chuckled. "All right, go ahead."

Elena giggled and jumped back down and then up and then down and then up and then down, and she just kept going back and forth laughing hysterically. Stefan watched smiling, happy to finally see her enjoying being a vampire.

Once she jumped up he grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground under him. She just continued to giggle insanely. Stefan chuckled. "Someone has a case of the giggles today huh?" he teased. "What's so funny, huh?" he started to tickle her making her giggle harder and start to squirm. "What's so funny? Just tell me what's so funny? Why are you laughing so hard huh, huh, huh" he taunted.

Elena just giggled and giggled and giggled. "Ok! No more! I give up." She cried out.

Stefan chuckled and stopped. They both stared lovingly into each others eyes and started making out passionately. Elena couldn't help but feel happy. The day had started out really bad but it ended up turning out really fun.

When they pulled away they cuddled into each others arms and just looked out at the view. Elena let out a deep breath. "Stefan?"

"Yes, Gorgeous?"

"I'm scared." Elena whispered softly.

"I know you are, Angel. It's ok to be scared. You just went through a huge chance. One you didn't even want."

"It's not that I…I'm scare of…of the human blood."

"Elena, that's 100% normal. I'm scared of it too. Scared if I drink too much I'll lose control again and hurt you."

Elena nodded. "What if I like it?"

Stefan chuckled. "Elena, you're going to like it."

Elena whimpered.

"But it's nothing to be scared of. Look, if you want I'll take over for Jeremy and you and I can just do the human blood training together."

Elena shook his head. "I can't take this away from him."

"What do you mean?"

Elena sighed. "You know how when someone who has one child has a new child, they let the oldest child help out with the new baby so they don't feel left out or replaced and it helps them adjust better to the change?"

Stefan nodded.

"Well that's what I want to do for Jeremy. I want to let him help with my training so he doesn't feel left out."

Stefan sighed but nodded. "You have been happier since he came back into your life."

Elena nodded. "He's my brother, Stefan. Blood or not I need him in my life."

Stefan nodded. "I understand that. Just let me know if it becomes too me, we can find him another job all right?"

Elena nodded. She smiled. Jeremy would be perfect at this job. He'd help her train and they'd grow closer and he'd adjust to the change. It was all going to work out just perfectly…right?

* * *

Elena went home that night…alone. She had promised Stefan she'd be ok and he agreed but only if she called him the second she got home. She chuckled at the thought. Even now she was a vampire he was still so over protective of her. It was cute! She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood. Stefan had promised he threw away all the bad ones. She closed the fridge door and saw Jeremy. He had a bottle of blood in his hands to.

"Jer, what are you doing with the blood?" she asked.

"Helping you, I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is, but I need your help with the human blood not the animal blood."

"OH!" Jeremy laughed. "I knew that."

"Are you ok, Jeremy? You seem a bit…different?"

"I'm fine, Elena. Let's get started on the human blood training." He took the bottle of blood from her hands and put it back in the fridge as he grabbed a blood bag.

Elena jumped back from the smell. Her face instantly started to change and a fire burned in her throat. Elena forced herself to stay in control.

"Stefan says you need to be able to hold this and drink it, so here…take it." Jeremy said putting it out to her.

Elena gulped but took it into her hand. The smell was driving her nuts and she wanted nothing more than to rip this bag into little tiny pieces and drink it dry.

"Good, now just take a sip. A small sip is all you need." Jeremy said a huge grin appearing on his face.

Elena nodded and carefully put it to her lips, Jeremy reached behind him and grabbed a small spray bottle and took it out. Elena took one sip, then another and another and one more and she was able to pull it away. Suddenly her face burned. She screamed in pain and dropped the blood bag to the floor. She saw Jeremy holding the small spray bottle. "Jeremy, what…what are you doing?"

"Helping you." He answered with a smirk.

"Vervain?"

Jeremy nodded. "You see, Elena, you're a vampire now. Before your little helpers killed Ric he trained me to destroy and kill all and any vampires no matter what my relation is to them."

Elena gasped. Her worst fear had come true; Jeremy was the new Ric…the new Vampire Hunter.

"Jeremy, this isn't you. It's that ring it's making you like this. Take it off and you won't be saying those things."

Jeremy laughed. "No, Jenna, John, Ric, and for all I know Mom and Dad all died because of those monsters…those vampires. I promised Ric I would complete his mission and rid Mystic Falls from vampires once and for all. So, if you dare speak a word about this to anyone, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, or even Matt, I will kill them all and make you watch! Stefan will be first and I'll be sure it's slow and painful."

"Jeremy stop it! This isn't you!"

Jeremy sprayed her in the face again making her scream out in pain and whimper. "This is me Elena, It's the new me and this is going to be your life until…well until you die. So you better get used to it."

He sprayed her one last time and she screamed flinching away as Jeremy left the kitchen. Elena whimpered. Why weren't her wounds healing? Maybe she needed more blood. She grabbed the bottle of animal blood but spit it back out choking out vervain once more. She whimpered and laid there waiting for her body to heal itself. The worst part was even if she wanted to tell Stefan she couldn't, she wouldn't risk his life, not after everything they went through with Klaus. She could protect herself against Jeremy right? Would she really be able to fight off Jeremy or would he end up killing her?

She became worried when her wounds didn't heal. How would they? She couldn't drink the human blood or the animal blood, so her wounds wouldn't heal…at least not quickly. Elena sighed, like Jeremy said this was her life she'd have to get used to it. But most importantly she had to keep this secret from…well everyone. Could she really hide this secret from them?

* * *

**A/N All right so I'll let everyone know now Jeremy isn't going to die or be killed in this story. But that's all I'm going to say. What do you think? Can Elena keep this secret? Will someone find out what's going on? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Stefan Learns the Truth

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN, WHO ALSO HELPED ME RIGHT MOST OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

It all sound so easy in her head, but she forgot that with her lack of blood on top of all the abuse from Jeremy, her body got weak very quickly, in fact, it only took two days for Elena to decide to tell Stefan what was going on. Although those two days felt like two years. Jeremy refused to let her drink any blood, if she tried to sneak it, they were all filled with vervain anyway, so she hadn't fed in two days, and honestly…mentally, she was scared of drinking blood…of any kind. But it all came crashing down when Jeremy took things too far. It had all started after Jeremy went to hang with Tyler. After that…everything changed.

* * *

"Yea man I'm serious, they actually locked her up in a cage with vervain bars and then shot her with liquid vervain in a squirt gun. It was crazy."

"Oh my god. What else did they do to her?" Jeremy asked him intrigued and worried about his sister's friend.

"Uh. They had these toothpicks in a little tube and they blew on the end of them and the toothpicks would go flying into her wherever they had aimed it."

"That's awful. Poor Caroline."

"Yea man, it was bad..."

"I'm sure it was."

Jeremy grinned to himself as he thought about that conversation he had with Tyler a few months back. That would be perfect to use against Elena. Luckily that RV was still there and the cage was still coated in vervain and all of the weapons were still there.

It was super easy to lure Elena there, after all she was protecting him, and she didn't want him to get in trouble so he really could do whatever he wanted to. He threated to stake her if she didn't get into the cage, so it wasn't forced; she actually walked into the cage willingly. It was awesome. Now she was staring at him with her big brown puppy dog eyes telling him to let her go but it didn't faze him. Ric taught him how he needed to treat vampires, _all_ vampires.

* * *

And that was how she ended up here, locked in this cage with vervain bars, being…well tortured by her brother.

Jeremy looked at Elena and grinned, most of her shirt had been torn from the vervain burning through it so it was very ragged looking. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and dried blood everywhere. She looked like someone off the streets. Jeremy shook his head. "I can't let Ric down Elena and I wish I could say that I'm sorry… but I'm not." With that being said he shot Elena with the vervain filled water gun and watched as she flinched back into the cage and then screamed out as the vervain coated bars burned her flesh.

"Careful." He taunted with an evil gleam in his eye. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Suddenly his face changed and his eyes were softer as he looked down at the monster in front of him that was now cowering in fear and pain. "Elena…" he whispered.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked softly, afraid to be hopeful.

"It's me Elena. Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jer, just let me out. No one has to know. We can put that all behind us."

"I wish that were true Elena… but I can't stop now. All vampires must pay." His eyes turned cold again as he blew into the wooden tube shooting five toothpicks into his sister's neck…. But wait, she wasn't his sister anymore. She was a monster. All vampires must pay. He reloaded the wooden tube and shot her again in her right leg and then quickly squirted the area with his vervain filled water gun so she couldn't remove them, it was an added bonus that the liquid vervain was going into her bloodstream since the toothpicks broke her pale skin. She was forced to sit and suffer if she moved even an inch forward or backwards her skin would be exposed to the vervain coated bars and the pain would be even worse. "You should see yourself now Elena. You look like an abused puppy, although you are far from a puppy." Jeremy clicked his tongue and then sighed deeply as he released the lock on the cage and pulled the door open a crack, making sure that she would still have to suffer to get out… and then he ran.

Elena watched her brother run away and sighed in relief that her pain was finally gone, until she wanted to move from her position or get out of the cage. She sighed and tried to press the cage door gently but it wouldn't budge and when she used force it burned her skin. Elena cried, there was nothing she could do, there was no way to call Stefan or Damon, no way for her to call for help. She had to help herself. She took a few deep breaths and shoved all of her weight against the door as she rolled out and fell out of the cage with a loud cry of pain. She finally caught her breath as she was away from the vervain, she knew she wouldn't heal until the wood was out of her system. She sighed and made her way to the boarding house. Stefan would know what to do.

* * *

She didn't know how, or even where it come from, but she gathered all the strength she could and ran as fast as she could to the boarding house. Stefan could help her heal and she'd make up an excuse for her wounds and they'd never have to know about Jeremy. Yeah…that would work.

She got there in record time and knocked on the door, her body finally giving up the fight. Stefan opened the door just as she collapsed into his arms. "Stefan…help." She muttered.

"Elena!" He scooped her up and carried her inside. "Damon, I need lots of animal blood! Bring it to my room fast!"

He laid Elena down on the bed and stroked her hair. "Stefan, help." She muttered weakly.

"Shhh, I've got you, you're safe with me. Just hang on, I'm getting some blood."

"No." Elena whimpered rolling onto her stomach and burring her face into the pillow.

"Baby, you need it otherwise your body won't heal."

"No, please, please no blood."

Stefan sighed and rubbed her back. Why was she so scared of the animal blood?

"Baby, it's the animal blood, not the people blood."

"No, no, I still don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Please!"

Stefan sighed once more. "Elena, you need to give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you animal blood. If you can do that I won't give it to you."

"It scares me and…and it makes me sick."

Stefan gently rolled Elena back onto her back and looked into her eyes. "What do you mean it makes you sick?"

Elena didn't answer him. Stefan gasped. "Someone is still putting vervain into the bottles at your house aren't they?"

"Yes…I mean no, no!"

"Elena, it's the only reason for you to be so scared of it."

Stefan sighed, all the pieces were finally starting to come together and Stefan understood what had happen. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh Elena, it's Jeremy isn't it."

Just then Damon walked in with the blood and gasped at the sight of Elena. He rushed over to her other side. "What happen?"

Elena didn't answer.

Just then Stefan saw the small splinter pieces of wood in Elena's neck. He could easily remember Caroline's neck looking the same after her run in with the wolves.

"Elena, did Tyler do this to you?" Damon asked.

Elena didn't answer. She'd never blame Tyler for something, but she'd never give up her brother either so she just stayed quiet.

"Elena, Baby, I know you're scared but you need to tell us who did this to you."

Again Elena didn't say a word.

"If you tell us we aren't going to kill them." Stefan promised.

"Don't tell her that! Of course we're going to kill them. They hurt Elena they die its how it works, now tell us who did this or no blood." Damon said.

Elena shrugged. She didn't want blood anyway.

Stefan chuckled. "Not much of a threat when she doesn't want blood to begin with."

"Why doesn't she want the blood? It's the only thing that will help her."

Elena quickly looked to Stefan her eyes wide in fear. Damon would easily be able to tell it was Jeremy and then everyone would end up dead. Stefan caught her eyes and sighed. He looked to Damon. "She's scared of it; she still has a hard time with it. She prefers to eat it with human food."

Elena looked away. Stefan would always keep her secrets.

"Well she needs to get over it and drink this bottle before I shove it down her throat!"

Elena whimpered and rolled onto her stomach again burring her face into the pillow.

Stefan sighed. This wasn't helping. "Damon, why don't you just give us some time alone? I'll find out what happen and get her to drink the blood."

"No, you're too big of a softie to handle a situation like this. I'm not leaving either of you alone."

Elena started to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come, get the medicine, and make up a lame excuse and go back home. They weren't supposed to be questioning her!

"All right fine, I've got a better idea."

Stefan stood up and Elena screamed. Then Stefan lifted her back into his arms and she relaxed. "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Your threats are only making this situation worse and since you won't leave us alone I'm taking her away from here."

Before Damon could respond Stefan was gone in a flash…so was all the blood.

* * *

Stefan got to the water fall... their new private secret spot and stop. "Hold on tight, Baby."

Elena clung to him tighter and the next thing she knew she was flying again. Stefan landed where he wanted and sat down keeping Elena close in his arms. She was getting weaker and weaker the longer she went without blood. If it hadn't been for him she'd be flat on her back. He gently stroked her hair. He kissed her head and grabbed one of the bottles of blood. He took it and drank it. Elena watched him, actually surprised when he didn't have a reaction to it. If he could drink it…maybe…maybe she could do.

"Stefan," she whimpered softly. "Can I…can I have some?"

Stefan smiled softly and put the bottle to her lips and tilted it upward. She never thought that blood would taste so good. It felt even better when her wounds and burns started to heal. She drank the bottle dry. Stefan took it away and grabbed another one. This time Elena could hold the bottle on her own and feed herself. She drank and drank until all her wounds were gone and she had her energy back.

"Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome. Now, Elena, I know you don't want to but…we have to talk."

"The four most horrible words in the English language." She mumbled.

"Elena, I know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"I know it was Jeremy who did this to you."

Elena's eyes went wide, how did he figure it out, no, he couldn't know, he had to be bluffing! "Wha-what? Jer-Jeremy? No, no you've got it all wrong it's…it's not Jeremy." She lied quickly.

Stefan just shook his head. "He's the only other person who had access to the bottles of blood and he's really the only person you've been hanging out these last two days. Elena, you don't need to lie to me. Just tell me the truth so I can help you."

"I'm not admitting to anything!" she shrieked. "I won't let you kill the only family I have left!"

"Elena, nobody is going to kill him. Bonnie was able to come up with some special medicine to help remember?"

"They didn't work on Ric; he ended up having to be killed! I can't lose anyone else, Stefan. I can't!"

"Baby, we aren't going to kill, Jeremy. No matter how long it takes, we will figure out how to protect him and you. Jeremy isn't going to die; I'll make sure of it."

"But…But Damon!"

"Elena, I won't let Damon kill Jeremy either."

"How can you stop him?"

"Elena, listen to me, Jeremy isn't going to die. I will not let you lose any more people that you care about, that's a promise."

Elena nodded. She believed him and trusted him more than anyone else, but she was still scared to death that Jeremy was going to end up dead. Was she just being paranoid or was it a sign of something worse to come?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Will Jeremy have to die or can Stefan save him and Elena? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Trusting Damon

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN WHO ALSO HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Elena nodded. She believed him and trusted him more than anyone else, but she was still scared to death that Jeremy was going to end up dead. Was she just being paranoid or was it a sign of something worse to come?

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked changing the subject.

"My neck still hurts."

"Yeah, the blood doesn't help get the splinters out."

"So how do they come out?"

"You have to pull them out." Elena groaned.

Stefan chuckled. "I can help if you want."

Elena nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll be gentle."

Elena sighed and nodded."Ok. Just do it."

Stefan gently removed all the splinters. Elena flinched and whimpered every time.

"Is this what it felt like when I had to remove the wooden pieces from your chest that night at Bonnie's house?"

"A little bit more painful than this but yes, close enough."

"I'm sorry."

"You were just trying to help, not that I deserved it."

Elena shook her head. Stefan chuckled. "Stop moving your head."

"Sorry, I just meant that, what happen is in the past now and we've both moved on. You're not the ripper anymore. You no longer have to obey Klaus. Plus…I'm a vampire now, it's not like my blood calls to you anymore." She mumbled.

"No, but you still smell really good." He pulled the last splinter from her neck and watched as her neck healed. Then he started to sniff her neck. "Really, really, really good, like…strawberries and lemon."

Elena giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Stefan, stop it that tickles."

He chuckled and pulled back. Then he sighed. "Elena, we need to get home and talk to Damon about Jeremy."

Elena looked to the ground and shook her head. "No. I can't…I…I don't trust Damon with this. I just keep seeing him killing Jeremy."

"Baby, that was a long time ago and he was drunk and he was angry at Katherine. This time is different. He's not going to kill Jeremy."

"You heard what he said. 'Anybody that hurts me has to die.' Jeremy hurt me. In Damon's mind that means…"

"Elena, listen to me, Jeremy is not going die."

"Yeah, that's what I promised him about Alaric."

"Esther is the reason Alaric had to die, Elena. If it wasn't for her we would have found another cure. Plus you need to remember he is still human. We are still stronger than him."

"If we use our power he'll get hurt."

Stefan sighed, "You never fought back did you?"

Elena shook her head. "I know I would end up hurting him."

"Oh Elena, you have such a loving heart."

"He's my brother, they only family I have left."

"I know, and that's why I'm going to make sure nobody hurts him. Including Damon."

"But how do we help him be good again?"

"We can use the medicine Bonnie came up with."

"But what if he doesn't take it?"

"We will make sure he does. Elena…how would you feed about locking Jeremy in the basement?"

Elena gasped. "Locking him up? Does it really have to be that extreme?"

"If we want to protect you and keep Jeremy alive…yes."

Elena sighed. Her eyes filled with tears. "I just want my brother back. I want him to be nice again."

"I know, and I'm sorry, locking him up is the only safe way to help him."

Elena sniffed back tears and nodded. "Ok," she squeaked out."Let's do it."

Stefan nodded. "We're going to need Damon's help. Let's go home and talk to him."

Elena sighed but nodded. She and Stefan jumped down and headed back to the house. She still had this horrible feeling Jeremy was going to end up dead…but why?

* * *

They got back to the house and explained everything to Damon. He sighed. "As much as I want to kill him I won't, because that would hurt you worse than vervain or wood bullets. I would never want to hurt you like that."

Elena nodded softly not fully believing him.

"I'm going to call him, pretend you're hurt or in danger. Hopefully I'll get the good Jeremy and he'll come rushing over. I'll lure him into the basement and force his ring off his finger and force the medicine down his throat."

"Won't that hurt him?"

Damon sighed clearly annoyed. "No, Elena, I'll make sure the cell is filled with fluffy pillows and blankets and I'll even give him a small tummy tickle when I force the medicine down his throat."

"What about when you remove the ring, don't pull too hard. I don't want you to break his finger."

"Don't worry, Elena, I'll make sure I'm nice and gentle with your brother's little fingers. I'll even give him a nice batman band-aid in place of the ring how about that?"

Elena covered her face with her hands. Stefan rubbed her back.

"Your sarcasm is not helping, Damon, It never is."

"What? She told me not to hurt him and now she knows I won't. Now while you play the Handsome Knight I'm going to make a phone call to the little monster."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE'S NOT A MONSTER HE'S MY BROTHER! HIS NAME IS JEREMY AND HE'S MY BROTHER NOT A MONSTER!"

"WAKE UP ELENA! HE LOCKED YOU IN A CELL WITH VERVAIN BARS, HE SHOT YOU WITH WOODEN SPLINTERS AND EVEN POISIONED THE BLOOD YOU NEED TO SURVIVE, NOT EVEN RIC WENT THAT CRAZY! NOT EVEN KLUS WENT THAT CRAZY!"

"Are you saying my brother is worse than Klaus?" Elena choked out. "Because he knew better than to poison my blood because he needed my blood, or did you forget that when I became a vampire! If there are any monsters in this town it's me!" She stood up and left the living room.

Stefan sighed. "Why do you always have to mess with her emotions, especially now that everything heighted?"

"Oh please, her love for Jeremy is the same as it was before her change."

"You're right, Elena's love for Jeremy may not have changed much but her fear of losing the people she loved has increased drastically and that's what is making her so scared of you."

With that Stefan got up and went after Elena.

* * *

He found her outside just looking at the sun as it started to set. He came over and wrapped his arm around her from behind.

"It's Beautiful…isn't it?" she asked softly.

"It's ok. I know of something more beautiful."

Elena was glad he couldn't see her blush. He chuckled and whispered in her ear "I know you're blushing." which of course only made her blush more.

"Baby, I know you're scared but I promise Jeremy isn't going to die." Stefan finally said.

"What if this medicine doesn't work? What then?"

"We will find something else and we will keep looking until we find a cure."

"What if we can't?"

"We will."

"What if we can't?"

"Elena, we're going to find a cure, one that keeps, Jeremy alive. I promise you that. I've never broken a promise to you before and I'm not going to start now. We are going to find a cure, it may take a while but we aren't going to let Jeremy die, Elena, that is a promise."

Elena leaned back into his arms. Stefan knew she had gone limb and if he were to let her go she'd fall. He kissed her head and held her tightly. "I know you're scared, it's ok to be scared. But Jeremy is going to be ok. You have to believe that."

"I believe you."

"Good and…I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but…trust Damon. He isn't going to hurt Jeremy."

Elena only nodded. She'd trust him when he gave her a reason too.

* * *

Inside with Damon, he went grabbed his phone and dialed Jeremy's number.

"What do you want Damon?" Jeremy answered.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" Damon mused.

"What do you want Damon?" Jeremy asked again in a slightly more annoyed tone.

"Dude your sister is in trouble." Damon said plainly hoping that Jeremy would buy it.

"What? I just saw her like a minute ago."

"She is a vampire Jeremy; a minute for a vampire is faster than you can blink. She is at the boarding house, she needs you."

"But…"

"Just get here." Damon hung up the phone and looked around. His plan would work, it had to.

* * *

Just then Stefan and Elena came back inside. Elena was still wrapped protectively in Stefan's arms.

"I just made the call." Damon said to them. "Jeremy is on his way over. You can't be here when he arrives, well at least nowhere in sight."

Elena just nodded. She wasn't in the mood to fight him.

"I'm going to take her upstairs." Stefan said.

Damon nodded. "Once he is safely locked away you can come see him."

Elena once more only nodded. She trusted Stefan and deep down she trusted Damon, so why was she so scared? She and Stefan went upstairs without another word.

* * *

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Humans…" Damon mumbled. He forgot how slow it would take Jeremy to drive over to his house. Once he opened the door and saw Jeremy standing there he grinned, the kid was alone. That would make things all that much easier. "Come on in…" he told Jeremy.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the basement."

"In the cellars? Why would she be there?"

"Do you want to help her or not?" Damon asked as he led Jeremy downstairs. It was super easy to get the kid to cooperate.

Jeremy followed him until they reached the locked cellars. "Where is she Damon?"

"Inside that one…" Damon pointed to the third one.

"I can't believe you would lock her up." Jeremy told him surprised as he went inside the cell to see his sister.

"I wouldn't." Damon said matter of factly, but I have no problem locking you up. With that, the cellar door swung closed effectively locking Jeremy inside.

"Damon. This isn't funny. Let me out."

"No can do. Sorry." Damon just stood outside the door and watched as Jeremy became madder. "That's it." Damon cooed. "Let the beast out."

"Why do you want me out? Huh? You filthy piece of trash. You're worse than trash; you're like a bug under my shoe."

Damon smirked. "There we go..." Even with the kid's split personality he still couldn't diss him, it was amusing. Damon sighed and opened the cell door, sure enough Jeremy lunged for the door and Damon took that opportunity to grab him and pour the contents of Bonnie's herbs down his throat, he held his mouth closed, nose pinched shut and his head still until he swallowed. Damon smirked as he coughed.  
"Don't fight me next time…" Damon closed the cell door making sure to lock it behind him.

He walked back upstairs leaving a screaming Jeremy behind. Once he got to the top he was about to go to bed when he heard a voice behind him.

"Damon."

He sighed. He knew that voice anywhere. "Elena." He turned around to face her.

"You're not going to kill him Damon."

"I'm not going to kill him Elena. Relax. Even though he almost killed you, multiple times… I still won't kill him."

"Thank you."

"You can go to bed now Elena, he is safe, he can't get out and the herbs have already started working."

"but-"

"No buts. Get to bed missy before I call Stefan over."

"He won't do anything." She smirked.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Getting some blood."

"Oh…well go wait upstairs for him. It's late and it's been a long day. You need your rest."

"I'm not going upstairs without Stefan."

Damon sighed. "Go and I'll call him."

"Damon…"

"Can't you hear him Elena? Listen. He should be here in 3…2… Hello brother."

"Damon. Hi baby." Stefan pulled Elena into a hug.

"Okay, I can go to bed now."

Damon shook his head and walked away. Stefan took Elena into his arms and headed upstairs. After having some blood they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow was going to be an extremely rough day. Stefan just hoped Elena could handle it.

* * *

_Elena Gilbert stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She sighed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. Her Uncle…or birthfather was nearly stabbed to death by her vampire boyfriend's ex- vampire girlfriend, also her ancestor. Her boyfriend was stabbed by the same person as well. Her best friend was in a car crash and almost died , her brother was depressed and almost killed himself just so he could be a vampire, but most importantly her boyfriend's brother had kissed her ancestor thinking it was her and now he was mad because she said she would never kiss him…it had been one of those days. She walked out of the bathroom and jumped startled by the sight of Damon sitting at the foot of her bed. _

"_You scared me." _

"_I'm just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He muttered without emotion. _

"_Thanks for protecting us…protecting me." _

"_That's me, __the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis." _

_Elena noticed something was off about him. __"Have you been drinking?" _

_He held his pointer finger and his thumb only inches apart. She could tell by his behavior he was drunk. _

"_And you're upset that's not a good combination." _

"_No, I'm not upset, __Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." _

"_Come on Damon, that's a lie. You care." _

_Damon looked up at her for the first time since starting this conversation. He looked really angry and annoyed. "You are surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believe you would want to?" _

_Elena sighed, why did he have to bring this up, and why now? "Damon…"_

_He cut her off before she could finish. "No, all we've been doing here means something. You are the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon stood up and moved closer to her. Elena moved back a bit but he followed. "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." _

"_No…" Elena started but was cut off when Damon pressed his lips to hers holding her face tightly in his hands. She tried to pull away but failed, she pushed against his chest and he pulled away. "Damon don't, what's wrong with you?" _

"_Am I lying about this?" he nearly growled. He tried and failed at kissing her again. _

"_Stop, you're better than this, come on." Elena said. _

"_That's where you're wrong." _

_Damon tried one last time at kissing her. She pulled as far back as she can. _

"_No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but… I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." _

_Before Damon could answer Jeremy, Elena's brother appeared in the door way. "Elena, what's going on in here?"_

_She didn't want her brother involved in Damon's drama. "Nothing Jeremy it's ok. Just go back to bed." She pulled her hands free from Damon's grip. _

_Before either of the siblings could speak Damon answered for them, "No, it's not ok Elena." He looked at Jeremy, than to Elena. "He wants to be a vampire." _

_Before Elena had the chance to stop him, Damon ran over to Jeremy and pinned him by the throat against the wall. _

"_No, Damon Stop it!" Elena shouted. _

_Damon is now strangling Jeremy and he speaks "You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world." _

_Jeremy was gasping for air, his eyes wide with fear._

_Damon continued "The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" Once he uttered the word snap at the same time he broke Jeremy's neck and let him fall to the floor. _

"_NO!" Elena cried. _

_She rushed to her brother's side shaking him, praying and hoping he'd wake up, but deep down she knew he was dead. She cried hysterically taking gasps for air. She looked up at Damon who was standing in the doorway. She gave him the most hated look she could. He looked at her, then to Jeremy before he walked away. _

* * *

In the middle of the night Elena shot up in bed screaming for Jeremy. "NO! JEREMY! JEREMY! NO! NO! WAKE UP JEREMY! WAKE UP!"

Stefan woke up instantly and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, Baby, shhh it was a bad dream. It's over you're safe. Jeremy is safe, everything is ok shhh." He cooed.

Elena cried into his chest, crying herself back to sleep. Stefan sighed when he realized this wasn't going to be the first nightmare or the first time she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N I know sad and depressing chapter. I'm sorry, I might include some fluff in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	7. Jer and Jeremy

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up and groaned. Another horrible day in the life of Elena Gilbert. She heard Stefan chuckle. "The sun light isn't that bad, is it?"

"Yes it is! I hardly got any sleep last night and I'm tired and that stupid sun is driving me nuts!"

"Someone is cranky." Stefan teased.

Elena groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Don't tease me, Stefan. I'm not in the mood."

"Elena, I don't think it's the sun you're angry at. In fact I don't think you're really angry at all."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Elena groaned again.

Stefan removed the covers so he could see her face. "You don't want to wake up this morning because you know you're going to have to face Jeremy."

Elena sighed and rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. Stefan rubbed her back. "Listen, it's quiet. That is a good sign. It means Jeremy is calm and not fighting to get out."

"Yeah either that or Damon killed him."

"Elena, what you saw last night, was only a dream. Damon has changed a lot since that night and he isn't going to kill Jeremy. Trust me, if I thought Damon was a danger I'd lock him up in the cell next to Jeremy's. I know my brother; he isn't going to kill Jeremy."

Elena sighed and rolled back onto her back. "Then why isn't he fighting? Why isn't he screaming to be let out?"

"Maybe he's sleeping, or maybe it's good Jeremy and he knows we're trying to help him. He was good Jeremy when he got here."

Elena sighed. "Good Jeremy and bad Jeremy, I hate that."

Stefan sighed too. "I'm sorry. How about, we did like we did for Ric. Ric was the good one who cared about us and Alaric was the bad one."

Elena nodded. "Jer, is the good brother. He supported me and loved me. Jeremy is…is the bad one who…who wants to hurt me."

Stefan nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Jer, is in the basement sleeping peacefully. He isn't in pain or scared. He's fine."

Elena nodded. "So, what do we do today?"

Stefan sighed. "Well, we do still need to focus on you. You did just go through a huge change."

"Yeah but I'm fine now."

"Really? You'll be going back to school soon, are you ready to be around all those people?"

Elena looked to her hands and nodded. Stefan sighed. "I know you're scared of the blood training but it's important that we do it."

Elena didn't answer.

Stefan rubbed her back once more. "Do you want to do it here or go back to your house?"

Elena acted like she didn't hear him.

"Elena, please, I know you can hear me."

"Here" Elena whispered so softly only a vampire could hear her.

Stefan nodded and left the room. He came back carrying a blood bag. Elena tensed instantly and covered her mouth and nose.

"It's ok, I'm going to take some too. We're going to get through this together, remember?"

Elena nodded but looked fearfully to the bag of blood. Stefan closed the door and walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Are you ready?"

"No." Elena whimpered. "I'll never be ready."

Stefan sighed. "I know, but this is going to help you, I promise."

Elena nodded. Stefan took a few sips and then took a few deeps breaths to control himself. Then he handed it to Elena. Elena looked to the bag and then to Stefan fearfully. He smiled softly. "It's ok, it's safe I promise."

Elena slowly put it to her lips, when she was thrown into a flashback of Jeremy's blood training and she screamed and threw the blood at the wall. "NO! I DIDN'T DRINK IT! PLEASE, PLEAE DON'T HURT ME!"

Stefan was shocked. He knew that Jeremy had poisoned her animal blood but what had he done with the blood training? "Elena, Baby, what did Jeremy do to you?"

"Every time I took a sip of the human blood…first he'd…he'd encourage me to drink it. He'd tell me it was ok to drink and that he wouldn't let me lose control. When I would take a sip, I'd actually control myself and only take a few sips at a time but after ever sip Jeremy would squirt me with that water gun filled with vervain." Elena answered again only in a voice a vampire would hear.

Stefan sighed. Why he decided to let Jeremy help her? He couldn't remember. "Elena, you won't get hurt anymore. Just take a few sips like I did." He handed her another bag.

Elena carefully put it to lips and looked to Stefan. He nodded. "Do it, I promise it's safe."

Elena carefully took a few sips and then forcefully pulled the bag away from her mouth growling softly. Stefan took it from her hands before she could take anymore. "Breathe, Elena, deep breathe, it's ok, I'm right here. Just breathe, breathe." He cooed.

Elena panted softly and gripped the blankets so tightly a hole appeared where her fingers were. "More!" Elena begged desperately.

"You don't need it, it's ok, you don't need it." Stefan answered.

"I need it, I need it, please, I need it."

"No, no, listen, you don't need it, Elena, you don't need it." Stefan encouraged.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut growling again. "Stefan!" she shrieked.

"I'm right here, I'm right here, it's ok, just a few more minutes I promise."

"No, no! Please! Please!" Elena begged clawing the bed.

"You're doing good, Elena, you're doing great, hang on just a little longer."

"Stefan, please, Stefan, please!"

"Just one more minute, it's ok. You can do this."

"Ahhhhhh!" Elena shrieked!

In a flash Stefan was gone and so was the smell of blood and Stefan turned with animal blood and gave it to her. She took it instantly chugging it down.

"I know it wasn't easy but you did really good, Elena. I'm very proud of you." Stefan said.

Elena just nodded as she drank another bottle of animal blood dry.

Just then a strong smell caught Elena's nose. "Who is that?" Elena asked.

"I think it's Matt."

Elena froze. "He's in the hospital."

"I guess he was released and wants to see you."

"No, no, no, I don't want to see him!" Elena begged. "Please, I'm not ready!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. It's ok. I'll make him leave."

Stefan got up and left the room. Elena wished she couldn't hear every word.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" That was Stefan.

"Where is Elena? The doctor told me everything is she all right? I was so worried I came right over. Is she home? Can I see her?'

His smell grew and Elena guessed he had tried to get in.

"Matt, I'm sorry, Elena is having a really hard day and she isn't up for seeing anyone right now."

"I just need to see she is ok then I'll leave. I never meant for this to happen."

"What did happen, Matt? I left you in charge of Elena and she ends up drowning!"

"Elena hasn't told you yet?"

When there was no answer Elena guessed Stefan had shook his head.

"Look, Matt, I'm really sorry but Elena doesn't want to see you right now. She isn't feeling well." That was Stefan again.

"I thought vampires didn't get sick?"

"She isn't sick, she's just had a hard day and she is feeling tired and exhausted. Please go home and get some rest."

"I'll rest better if I know she is ok."

"Matt, I don't want to get physical, please go back outside and leave the house."

Outside? When did he come inside?

"Stefan, I'm not leaving until I see Elena!"

"Matt, I will force you out."

"Stefan, come on please. You have no idea what's she going through."

Elena actually gulped. That was the wrong thing to say. Stefan knew better than anyone, what she was going through.

"Really? I, a vampire have no idea what she is going through. But you a human know better? I don't think so Matt, now you really need to leave. I'll have Elena call you."

With that the door closed and the smell was gone. Stefan was back upstairs in a flash. "Hey, sorry you had to hear that."

Elena shrugged.

"Elena, what did happen that night? How did you end up in the car driving with Matt?"

Elena didn't answer. She looked at the floor suddenly finding the dust more exciting. Stefan sighed. "Why won't you talk about?

Elena again didn't answer. Stefan sighed once more. "Elena, Angel, please, what happen?"

Elena took out her cell phone and started to type something as she spoke. "You know what happen, Stefan. The car went off the bridge, I died with vampire blood in my system and now I'm a vampire. What more do you need to know?"

Stefan was shocked by her outburst but then she handed him the phone and he understood. _Damon is mad enough at Jeremy for what he did to me, and angry at Matt for taking me out of the house in the first place. He's always listening and if he finds out what happen he'll go kill Matt without a second thought. I want you to know because I know you won't kill Matt but if Damon finds out Matt is dead. _

Stefan nodded and cleared her message before typing his own. "You're right, Elena, I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. I'll let it go." He handed her back her phone.

_I understand. Thank you for being honest. I meant what I said, I'll let it go for now, but when you're ready please tell me, even if you have to text it to me._

Elena nodded agreeing with what he said and cleared his message. "Can I go see, Jeremy now? Please, please, plllllease." Elena begged giving him her biggest cutest puppy dog eyes.

Stefan chuckled. He never could say no to her puppy dog face. "Go ahead, just be careful. We don't know if he's Jer or Jeremy."

Elena nodded. "I can tell the difference. I know him well enough."

Stefan smiled and nodded. In a flash she was gone. Stefan chuckled; she was enjoying her new speed more than she was letting on.

"You just made a huge mistake, little brother." Damon said coming into his room.

"Why? Because I'm letting Elena see her little brother, the only family she has left?"

"Yes, as you said before, Elena's love for her brother is heightened and so is her guilt. If the bad Jeremy gets a hold of her guilt he'll use it to be set free. Elena's isn't strong enough to say no to her brother."

"She won't let him out, Damon. She knows he needs to be in there to be helped."

"She may not let him out but she is stupid enough to go inside with him. She went inside to see you when you were locked inside there."

Stefan shook his head. "Yeah, after all the blood was from my system."

"Yeah, when you were starving and she was still human!"

"She's not stupid, Damon, she's fearless and caring."

"She's stupid."

Before Stefan could answer there was a loud scream. "STEFAN, DAMON!"

* * *

In a flash they rushed down to the basement just as Jeremy was going to make a run for it. Damon grabbed him and stopped him. Stefan ran to the cell and saw it had been closed and locked. Stefan quickly went inside and Elena was laying on the floor with a stake in her stomach.

"Stefan, help." She whimpered.

He went over to her and stroked her hair. "Shhhh, you're ok. It's just in your stomach, it won't kill you. On the count of three I'm going to pull it out, all right?"

Elena nodded.

"1…2…3!" He pulled the stake from her stomach as she cried out in pain. Her hands went to wrap around her stomach but he stopped her. "Shhh, just let your body heal it's self."

He lifted her shirt to see the wound was healing. Now that she had blood in her system her wounds healed faster. "You're ok, now, you're ok."

"Chair." Elena whimpered.

"What?"

Elena pointed behind him to see a broke wooden chair. That must have been how Jeremy got the stake.

Stefan stood up and went over to it and gathered all the parts and pieces. He threw them outside the cell and went back over to Elena. "How are you feeling?"

Elena shrugged. "I'm not in pain."

Stefan nodded. "Can you stand?"

Elena nodded and stood up. They walked out of the cell and allowed Damon to literally throw Jeremy back inside.

"DAMON CAREFUL!" Elena shrieked.

"He just tried to kill you, Elena, I promised I wouldn't kill him, and I'll keep that promise, but that doesn't mean he'll get off pain free!"

"Why can't you just be nice to him!" Elena cried. She rushed back upstairs. Stefan sighed and shook his head.

"Would now be a good time for me to say 'I told you so, Little Brother?' Or would you rather I hold onto it for later?" Damon smirked.

"Elena was almost killed today, and you're gloating about being right? And yet, you wonder why Elena picked me over you."

Damon growled and punched him in the face. Stefan punched him right back. After that Stefan rushed back upstairs. He went to his room and saw Elena sitting on the bed crying into her hands. He sighed. He went over and sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Elena, I'm not angry with you. Can you please tell me what happen?"

"No, and you know why."

Stefan sighed. "Will you come out with me?"

"Not the best time for a date."

Stefan chuckled. "I don't mean a date; I mean just to get out of the house for a while. We can talk; I mean really talk without anyone listening in."

"I don't want to leave, Jer, alone."

"We will be quick."

Elena looked nervous. "I don't know, Stefan."

"Jer, is going to be just fine. Remember Jer, has no memory of what Jeremy does."

"Damon is angry at him for what he just did to me."

"He promised he wouldn't kill, Jer, I believe him. Please, you need to get it off your chest."

Elena sighed but nodded. "Ok, ok."

Stefan stood up and took her hand. "Let's run, I know you enjoy that."

Elena nodded with a shy smile. Stefan chuckled and kissed her cheek. She took his hand and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

They arrived at their waterfall and both jumped together up to the top together. It reminded Elena of when they jumped to the top of the Ferris wheel. They landed on the top and Elena sunk right down to her knees. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. He kissed her temple. "Talk to me, tell me anything you want, just please talk to me."

"I went inside first, I promise. He didn't come out until I let him. It's my fault."

"Nobody is at fault, just tell me what happen. Why did you open the door?"

"I thought he was sick."

"What?"

Elena sighed and closed her eyes thinking back to what happen just a few minutes before.

**Flash back **

Elena walked over to the door and peeked inside. Jeremy…or rather Jer…was curled up in a ball on the bed crying into his knees. "Jer, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I remember everything. I hurt you so badly. I betrayed you!" he cried.

"Oh Jer, it wasn't you. It was because of that ring. It's not your fault." Elena said gently.

"I deserve to be locked in here, I deserve to be killed."

"No!" Elena cried. "Don't say that, Jer, Stefan and Damon are going to help you. I promise. We're going to make you nice all the time. It's ok. I don't blame you nor am I scared of you or angry with you. Jer, you're my brother and I love you, no matter what happens."

Jer climbed off the bed and went over to the door tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, Bud, it's ok. It's going to be ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Elena put her hands through the bars and took his hands gently giving it a kiss.

Suddenly Jeremy started to gasp for air. "Elena…Elena help…can't… breathe….something' wrong!"

Elena gasped and quickly opened the door. "Stefan, Damon!"

She ran inside and over to Jeremy and knelt down by her. "Jer, what's wrong? Are you ok? Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Suddenly he sat up grabbed a prepared stake and getting her right in the gut. "You're so gullible. I can't believe you actually fell for that." Jeremy laughed and made a run for it.

After that all she could think of was pain until Stefan came to rescue her.

**End Flashback. **

Stefan sighed. "He used your love for your brother against you to get you to come inside and unlock the door for him."

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Don't be. I know its hard having your brother locked up like that."

"Am I ever going to be allowed near him again?"

"Of course, Elena, we aren't going to keep you from your brother."

"Alone?"

Stefan sighed. "I think until we learn to be able to tell Jer and Jeremy apart it's safer for you not to be alone with him."

Elena nodded. "I understand."

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Stefan asked.

Tears instantly filled Elena's eyes knowing what he was talking about. "He broke my trust." She choked out as she started to cry. "He drugged me and forced me against my will into the car and was going to take me away from Mystic Falls." Elena cried. "We were yelling and fighting and I saw…I saw…" Elena started to cry harder. "Rebekah was standing in the middle of the bridge! I yelled to Matt and we swerved right off the bridge just like the last time! Just like the first time!" Elena cried hysterically.

Stefan pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Just let it, out, Baby, just let it out. I'm right here, I'm right here. Shhh, shhh."

"NO! STEFAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE WAS THERE THE FIRST TIME TOO! I REMMEBERED IT AFTER MY CHANGE! SHE CAUSED IT! SHE KILLED THEM!" Elena screamed.

"What? Who did?" Stefan asked.

"REBEKAH!"

Stefan gasped.

* * *

**A/N I know none of you saw that coming! I got the idea last night, how I don't know it just came to me. What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	8. Anger and Hurt

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT GUYS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! ALSO PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 3 I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Stefan asked.

Tears instantly filled Elena's eyes knowing what he was talking about. "He broke my trust." She choked out as she started to cry. "He drugged me and forced me against my will into the car and was going to take me away from Mystic Falls." Elena cried. "We were yelling and fighting and I saw…I saw…" Elena started to cry harder. "Rebekah was standing in the middle of the bridge! I yelled to Matt and we swerved right off the bridge just like the last time! Just like the first time!" Elena cried hysterically.

Stefan pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Just let it, out, Baby, just let it out. I'm right here, I'm right here. Shhh, shhh."

"NO! STEFAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE WAS THERE THE FIRST TIME TOO! I REMMEBERED IT AFTER MY CHANGE! SHE CAUSED IT! SHE KILLED THEM!" Elena screamed.

"What? Who did?" Stefan asked.

"REBEKAH!"

Stefan gasped. "What, what do you mean, slow down take a few deep breaths, and tell me what you're talking about. I know Rebekah was there when you and Matt went off the cliff. It was payback for killing Klaus."

"No." Elena whimpered. "If you've been compelled, when you're in transition you remember everything you were compelled to forget right?"

"Yeah, that's how it works."

"Well I remembered the car crash…all of it. Rebekah was standing on the bridge."

"Elena, are you sure?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "I must have blocked it out because of how traumatized I was or something, I don't know why I didn't remember it before but I do now. My dad turned to face me in the back seat to lecture me about ditching family night when…when my mom screamed at him to look out. My dad turned back around I saw her standing in the middle of the bridge. My dad turned to avoid hitting her and we went off the bridge!"

"Nobody knew you were the doppelganger till much later on why would she want you dead?"

"I don't know but now I want 'her' dead!" Elena growled.

"All right, just breathe, Elena. You're emotions are heightened remember that. You've never experienced this type of anger before. So just take some deep breaths."

"I HATE HER!" Elena shrieked.

"I know, Baby, I know, shhh." Stefan cooed rubbing her back.

Elena grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at a tree, causing a hole to form, yelling out a grunting noise. "I HATE YOU REBEKAH! YOU'VE RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE! I HATE YOU!"

"Let it out here, just let it all out here." Stefan told her.

It was better than her getting angry around innocent humans.

"The next time I see her I swear I'm going to take a white oak stake and drive it through that black hole where her heart is supposed to be!"

Stefan just let her vent her anger out in a healthy natural way.

Elena grabbed the food, drinks, anything and everything in her reach and threw it at the nearby tree, screaming and yelling on top of her lungs yelling insults after insults threat after threat, until all the anger finally broke and she dropped to her knees crying. Stefan pulled her into his arms and comforted her. "Shhh, Baby, shhh it's ok. It's ok, it's all over."

"She killed them, she killed them and I bet she doesn't even feel guilty for it!"

Stefan sighed knowing she was right and there was no way to make her feel better. He held her close and just did what he could to comfort her. Guilt and grief were the hardest emotions to deal with as a vampire and Elena had enough grief to last her a life time, in vampire years included.

* * *

After a few minutes Elena sniffed and slowly looked up at him. "Thank you for taking me out here, Stefan. I needed this."

"You're welcome, Elena. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Do you really believe, Jeremy is going to be ok?"

"Yes."

"Do you really believe, Jeremy won't be killed by Damon?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

Elena nodded softly and just relaxed into his arms. Stefan kissed her head softly and held her, gently rocking her side to side.

They spent the rest of the day just relaxing and watching the sunset. Elena was able to vent a lot of her feelings today and Stefan knew as hard as it was, it was going to help her a lot in long run.

* * *

3 weeks passed and Elena and Stefan continued with her blood training and she was getting better at controlling herself. Just in time too because it was time for Elena to attempt going back to school since her change but also since Alaric died. Neither Stefan nor Elena were looking forward to it. Yet they both got up and went to school just like any normal seniors would.

Elena had no problems at first, she was able to get to her locker get her books and walk into the history classroom without any problems. She and Stefan sat down in their regular seats Stefan was watching Elena carefully. She stared ahead and her face crumbled, but tried to hang strong at the same time. He sighed. "This is the first time we've been back in Ric's classroom."

"It's first period and I already feel like bawling my eyes out."

"MORNING EVERYONE!" a happy cheery voice said.

Rebekah came walking into the room with flyers talking about how she was going to be throwing a party. Elena sighed and sat back in her seat. "And suddenly I'm no longer feeling sentimental."

"Just relax." Stefan whispered so nobody else would hear. "Try and control your anger right now."

Rebekah walked over to Elena handed her a flyer. "You're welcome to come too, Elena. It gives us a chance to bury the hatchet."

"It's a pretty BIG hatchet!" Elena growled. She looked at the flyer. Just because she couldn't stake her doesn't mean she couldn't verbally attack her…right? "A new house huh, did your brother finally kick you out?"

"He didn't kick me out I left."

"You left the only person who actually likes you?"

Rebekah said nothing and Elena knew she touched a nerve. "Well your boyfriend liked me once…actually a lot more than once."

Elena held back a laugh. That was a low blow even for her.

"What are you even doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Well, history is my favorite subject, speaking of which, where is Mr. Saltzman?"

Elena tensed, as she tapped her pencil on her desk, trying harder to control herself, which suddenly was harder than she thought.

"Oh that's right…" Rebekah said with a smirk …"I killed him!"

Elena couldn't hold it back anymore. She threw her pencil at Rebekah, of course forgetting she was an Original. Rebekah caught it and threw it back hitting Elena in the shoulder. Elena glared at her and ripped it from her shoulder. The bell rang and she got up and rushed from the classroom with Stefan close behind her. "Breathe, just breathe, you've never felt this kind of rage before."

"I hate her!" Elena growled. "And I hate that I hate her!"

"It's ok, just take a few deep breaths and calm down. Let's go into the bathroom and clean you up."

Elena sighed and nodded. They both went into the bathroom. Stefan helped her clean up.

"I can't handle school if she's here, but I can't let her get to me!" Elena growled.

"Just try and relax, I know it's hard but you can do this."

Elena took a few deep breaths and nodded. Her anger was controlled…for now anyway.

"I'm going to go make sure nobody followed us or saw anything they shouldn't wait here for me." Stefan said.

Elena nodded. Stefan left the room. Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She hated this feeling of pure rage and anger. She couldn't wait for it to just go away. Just then another student walked in. Elena quickly went to the sick and turned it on.

"There you are." The girl said nicely. "Rebekah sent me to see if you're ok."

"I'm fine, Heather." Elena said knowing this girl was under compulsion. She didn't really care at all.

"I'm not…"

Elena turned to look at her confused, then suddenly a strong smell hit her and she looked to her neck to see blood dripping. She tensed and backed away. Rebekah walked in with a smirk. "What's wrong, Elena, getting hungry?"

Rebekah removed the girls hands making the smell stronger. Elena backed away quickly.

"No, ge-get away from me."

"But she's so delicious."

Rebekah tried to put some in Elena's mouth but Elena fought back. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! THIS IS MY SCHOOL AND MY LIFE! YOU AREN'T GOING TO RUIN IT!"

"It's my school and my life, maybe you shouldn't be here." Then she slapped Elena across the face covering her in blood causing her to vamp out and hiss angrily.

"See you at gym, I hear it's dodge ball day." Rebekah left with the compelled bleeding girl behind her. Elena growled and punched the wall leaving a fist size hole in it. A feeling of hurt washed over Elena and she felt tears fill her eyes but she pushed that back. Rebekah would not get anymore of her tears. She got enough of them after her parents died! She was done crying! She was going to make Rebekah pay…but how?

"Elena?"

Elena gasped. "Stefan?" She quickly brought her hands up to cover her face. She couldn't see her like this. He'd think she slipped up and hate her forever. "Go away!"

"Elena, what's wrong? I can smell the blood."

"Nothing, it's from before leave me alone!" She could sense him coming closer and closer to her.

"Elena, something is wrong I can hear it in your voice, why won't you look at me?"

"Just go away, I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Like what, Elena turn around."

"No, Stefan, I can't."

"Yes, you can." He was directly behind her now with his hands on her arms gently. He put his lips to her ear. "Don't hide from me." He whispered.

Elena had a small flash of them making love for the first time, but it was also the first time she had seen him…well vampire looking. She slowly and carefully turned around. "I didn't lose control, I promise." She whispered feeling ashamed all ready.

"I know, losing control would involve having blood on both sides of your face not just one. Did Rebekah do this to you?"

Elena nodded. Stefan sighed. "All right, let's get you all cleaned up. Then we're going to meet Caroline outside where there are no humans around."

Elena just nodded again not saying a word. Stefan helped her clean up. As he did a lone tear slipped down her cheek. Stefan wiped it away quickly.

"I'm sorry, she's not worth it, but if I'm not crying, I'm plotting revenge and the most painful way to kill her." Elena said.

"I know, the blood and the heightened emotions are the hardest things for a vampire to adjust to."

"I hate that she has this power over me! Either I'm so upset that I'm a sobbing mess or I'm so angry and furious that I lash out and try to kill her!"

"Once your emotions even out it won't be as bad. Just give it time, all right?"

Elena sighed and nodded. Once her face was cleaned off all the blood he kissed her softly on the lips, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek. Elena kissed back and smiled. He pulled back. "I see a smile." He said with a teasing tone.

Elena giggled and shook her head.

Stefan faked gaped. "And I even got a giggle. How did I get so lucky?"

Elena leaned into him. He kissed her head. "Come on, let's go outside."

"I can't go on the rest of the day like this." She answered softly.

"I know, it's too soon. Come on."

Together they went outside and met up with Caroline. "Well, it was a good first try." Caroline said cheerfully. "At least nobody was killed."

"Yet!" Elena growled. "I just want to take that white oak stake and stake her!"

"Let's leave that to Damon all right." Stefan said.

"No, I want to kill her! She's the one who destroyed my life and she needs to pay."

"Elena, I know you're mad she drove you and Matt off the cliff but…" Caroline started.

"SHE KILLED THEM CAROLINE! THEY DIED BECAUSE OF HER!"

"Yes, Alaric is dead, but it's really not her fault. Ester is the one who…"

"NOT ALARIC! MY PARENTS!"

"What?" Caroline asked.

"During the crash, Elena remembered the death of her parents. She says she saw Rebekah standing there the first time too."

"What would she even be doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I never knew she was here either."

"What about, Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, he could have been here the entire time I was too, I don't know."

Elena sighed. As she thought about meeting him before the crash. Clearly his compulsion didn't work, he had compelled her to get everything she wanted and she hadn't gotten anything! She never wanted to lose her parents, she never wanted to lose her aunt and uncle, she never wanted to lose Alaric, she never wanted to be a vampire. So obviously not all compulsion works.

"Look, why don't we leave here and go have some fun." Stefan suggested with a small smile.

"Fun? What's that?" Elena asked attempting a joke. "I've never heard of that before."

Stefan chuckled. "It means we get away from school, we get away from Rebekah, we stay away from the house where Jeremy is resting comfortably and we forgot for a while about all the drama going on in our lives and we do stuff we enjoy, stuff that makes us smile and laugh." Stefan explained.

"Sounds impossible, Stefan. If we leave school, I'd rather just go back home and check on my brother."

Stefan shook his head. "No, we're not staying here and we aren't going home. We're going to someplace fun, and we're going to enjoy ourselves."

"Unless you plan on leaving town, I doubt that will happen."

"I will make it happen."

Stefan took her hand and in a flash they were gone. The next thing she knew she was on the back of his motorcycle. She didn't know where they were headed but she didn't care. She was already enjoying herself. Where he took her next, didn't matter. She was having fun again and it was something she didn't want to stop. Feeling brave she carefully and slowly stood up on the bike, until she was standing up completely. She spread her arms out, she felt like she was flying. Now she knew how Rose from the Titanic felt. It was an amazing feeling. For the first time in a long time she felt…free.

* * *

**A/N next chapter will mostly be fluff maybe a little drama. So what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. A Day of Fun and A Night of Sorrow

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Stefan took her hand and in a flash they were gone. The next thing she knew she was on the back of his motorcycle. She didn't know where they headed but she didn't care. She was already enjoying herself. Where he took her next, didn't matter. She was having fun again and it was something she didn't want to stop. Feeling brave she carefully and slowly stood up on the bike, until she was standing up completely. She spread her arms out, she felt like she was flying. Now she knew how Rose from the Titanic felt. It was an amazing feeling. For the first time in a long time she felt…free.

She did eventually sit back down. But she spent a good time…well flying. Soon after driving for a while Stefan pulled over and climbed off the bike.

"What? Stefan, where are we?" she asked.

"Secret, just follow me."

"Stefan, I may be a vampire, but I've seen enough horror movies to know this isn't going to end well."

Stefan laughed. "Elena, I'm not going to murder you. Just trust me and come on."

Elena followed after him until they were in the middle of woods. Elena gasped and smiled when she saw a small picnic already set up with some bottles of animal blood and candles.

"Now I know why Caroline was late for school." Elena teased.

Stefan chuckled. "If I left to do this you'd be suspicious."

"It's beautiful, Stefan."

"Thanks, now let's sit down and enjoy ourselves."

Elena sighed. "I'd really rather go home and check on Jeremy and then come back."

"Elena, this is supposed to be about having fun, not worrying about anyone or anything."

"Stefan, I can't do that, not right now. There is too much going on, between Jeremy and now Rebekah I just…I can't enjoy myself. Can we please just go home?"

Stefan sighed and slowly walked toward her. "Elena, I'm sorry, I really didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me with no other choice."

Elena looked to him and started backing up. "Do what?" she asked nervously.

Using his speed he grabbed her and brought her down onto the floor making her squeal in surprise. The next thing he knew his fingers were on her sides running up and down super fast causing her to break out into squeal of giggles. "Tickle time!" she said in a sing song voice.

"No!" Elena giggled. "Stop it!"

"Nope, you brought this on yourself by refusing to have fun."

He moved to her stomach causing more laughter and for her to start squirming and trying to fight his hands away. "Stef-Stefan sto-stop!" Elena giggled.

"Not until you promise me you're going to start having fun and you're going to stop worrying about everyone!"

"But…But Jer-Jeremy…" she gasped between giggles.

"Nope, Sorry, he's fine at home, safe and sound. You don't need to worry about him."

"Ye-yes I d-do!"

"Ok, then I need to keep tickling you."

He grabbed one arm and held it in the air and tickled under her arms. She screamed in laughter. "NO! STEFAN NOT THERE!"

Stefan chuckled and tickled her there for another second before he let her arm go and moved to her ribs. "Are you going to stop worrying now?"

"Ye-yes! Sto-stop!" Elena laughed.

Stefan chuckled and stopped tickling her. "Say it!"

"I'm going to stop worrying and enjoy my day here with you."

Stefan smiled and sat up. "Now, let's dig in and enjoy."

Elena smiled and nodded. After the day was over she'd go back to worrying, for now she was going to enjoy herself. Something she hadn't done in such a long time.

"You know, that really wasn't fair." Elena said as they took a sip of their bottles of blood.

"What wasn't fair?" Stefan asked.

"I thought I was stronger than you once I changed so I'd be able to fight you off easier when you tickled me."

"So why didn't you?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"I tried!"

"Do you know what stopped you?" he asked.

Elena shook her head.

"Like I've told you before your senses are heightened. That includes your sense of touch, so if I tickle you, you're more ticklish now than you were before. It's still your biggest weakness." Stefan answered with a smile.

Elena groaned. "I regret the day I told you that!"

Stefan chuckled. "Hey, I didn't want to do it, but you forced me into it."

"I didn't ask for you to do that!"

"Yes you did, by refusing to have fun you secretly asked me to tickle you."

Elena giggled and shook her head. "You're such a dork."

Stefan laughed. "I learned from the best my dear."

Elena just giggled and shook her head again…wait she was giggling? She was actually laughing and having a good time…how was that possible?

"Stefan, thank you. As much as I hate to admit it…I really did need this."

Stefan smiled and leaned forward and they shared a kiss on the lips. "Anytime, My Love."

Elena smiled at the new Nickname. They pulled away and Elena sighed softly looking at her half empty bottle of blood.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just…I'm tired of having blood, Stefan. I know I need it to survive but I just…I want something new."

Stefan smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He turned behind him and grabbed a basket. He reached inside it and pulled out a small hot/cold container. He opened it and Elena smiled. "Chicken Parmesan."

"Yep, here, have some." He set a plate down in front of her and himself.

Elena happily took a bite of the chicken and moaned. But as she swallowed she noticed something and just smiled again. "This isn't tomato sauce is it?"

Stefan chuckled, "No, but don't ask what it is or you may not want it anymore."

Elena chuckled and nodded softly. She ate her new meal happily. Stefan smiled watching her. It was good to see her smile again.

"Thank you, Stefan. You always seem to know what I need." Elena said taking the last bite of her food.

Stefan smiled. "Actually, it's all Lexi. When I first got onto the animal blood I hated the taste it was awful I didn't like it, I didn't want it. So Lexi came up with the idea to mix it with human food, of course she didn't tell me until after I had eaten the entire thing."

Elena giggled. "You couldn't taste it?"

"Nope, she never told her secret on how, but she managed to overpower the taste with something else so I never did taste the blood."

"She's so smart."

"She was." Stefan gave a soft smile and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked gently.

"Yeah, just talking about her…"

"It's ok to miss her, Stefan."

"I know, but I just wish I could see her again and say sorry."

"What for?"

"Well the last time she was here I wasn't very nice to her."

"She knows you weren't yourself. Just like I did."

Stefan sighed. "The things I said to you that night…"

"Stefan it's over. You're not that guy anymore. I've forgiven you."

"I know, but it's always going to be a part of my past that haunts me."

Elena nodded but then used her vampire speed and knocked him to the floor, sitting on his stomach. "Now who is not enjoying himself? Does little Stefan need to be tickled?"

Stefan laughed. "You can try, I'm not ticklish."

"That's not possible…everyone is ticklish."

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"Then try, I won't stop you." Stefan stretched his arms over his head and rested on his hands.

Elena pouted. But she didn't give up. She started on his sides, stomach, ribs…abs, armpits. She even removed his shoes and tried his feet. He really wasn't ticklish. "Fine, but I know one thing to make you laugh, one way that nobody can resist."

Stefan just smirked. "Go ahead and try."

Elena lifted his shirt and pressed her lips to his stomach.

Stefan knew what she was doing. "Wait…Elena…NO!"

She blew a huge went raspberry causing him to scream in laughter and pull his arms down instantly trying to push her away.

"So you're weakness isn't tickling, it's raspberries." She teased and did it again.

"ELENA!" he laughed. "STOP IT!"

She giggled and shook her head. "Why should I?" She blew another one and pinned his arms down to his sides.

"Because, I'm stronger than you and if you don't I'll reverse this and you'll be the one getting raspberries!"

Elena giggled knowing he was right. She blew one more and let him go. "Truce?" she asked.

"Truce, no more tickling or raspberries?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

Then to seal the deal they kissed passionately which quickly turned to making out.

They spent the rest of the day in the woods just laughing and talking and enjoying themselves again. They didn't talk about anything sad the rest of the time they were there. They even watched the sun set.

* * *

They arrived home both exhausted. Stefan was going to go right up to bed but Elena stopped and looked to the closed basement door and then looked to Stefan. He knew what she wanted. He smiled softly and nodded. "Let's go say good night to, Jeremy."

Elena squealed in joy and vampire sped down into the basement. Stefan chuckled and ran after her.

She reached the cellar and peeked her head inside the bars. Jeremy was sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"Jer, are you awake?" she asked softly. Stefan was next to her but stayed out of site.

"Of course, I'm awake, why would I sleep, or rather, how could I sleep down? It's cold and dark, and I'm all alone."

Elena sighed and looked down, then back to Jeremy. "We just want to help you, Jer. Once you get better you'll be allowed out."

"Yeah, that's what they told Ric too and now he's dead. It's only a matter of time before I'm next."

"Don't say that, Jeremy! You're not next! You're not going to die."

"How do you know?"

"Stefan promised, Damon won't kill you."

"He did it once, what's going to stop him from doing it again?"

"Things are different now, Damon and I are closer."

"Yeah, sure, that's going to help. You're never down here when he comes to give me the medicine are you? You don't see how he treats me, I feel like I'm in jail!"

Elena looked to Stefan in fear and then to Jeremy. "What do you mean? What does, Damon do to you?"

"First he beats me up a little so I'm weak, then he pins me down and squeezes my cheeks together and pours the horrible stuff down my throat, then forces me to drink his blood to hide all the scars and bruises."

Elena looked to Stefan who shrugged. It didn't sounds like Damon, but then again Damon was very unpredictable.

Elena looked back to her brother. "Damon isn't like that anymore."

Jeremy sat up in bed and for the first time looked at Elena. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh sure, I see how it is now. You believe Damon over me, you trust Damon more than you trust me! I was sick and hurt you, now you're scared of me and you don't trust me."

"No, Jer, that's not true at all! I do trust you, I'm not scared of you!"

"Yes you are, that's why Stefan is down here with you! It's why you won't come see me by yourself anymore! You hate me, you hate me." Jeremy cried.

"No, Jer, no, it's not true."

"Please just make it, stop!" Jeremy cried. "It hurts too much, just make it go away."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stay in control. She hated her heightened emotions. She opened her eyes and Jeremy was still crying. "Please, Elena, just make it stop, make Damon stop hurting me. I promise I'll be good."

Elena couldn't handle anymore of this. "I'm sorry." She whimpered and in a flash she was gone.

Stefan sighed and ran after her. He found her back upstairs sitting on the couch crying into her hands. He went over and sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He just rubbed her back and let her cry. There was nothing he could say right now that would comfort her.

"LET HIM OUT" Elena screamed. "LET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

"Baby, we're helping him, this is helping him." Stefan cooed gently hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"NO! HE'S BETTER! HE'S SORRY! LET HIM OUT NOW! LET HIM OUT!"

"He's getting better, but he isn't ready to be out, yet. Baby, please stop crying. I know you feel guilty but trust me you're doing the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?" she choked out.

"Oh Baby, doing the right thing is almost never easy. It was it was easy it wouldn't be the right thing."

Elena just cried into him. Stefan rubbed her back. They had, had a fun day of laughter and teasing but now it ended with only tears and sorrow, when would things get better and stay better?

* * *

**A/N ok, now before I get an angry mob of Damon fans, relax, Jeremy lied and Damon doesn't treat him that way. Elena is going to figure that out in the next chapter but Damon doesn't treat him like that. Jeremy lied to get to Elena. So calm down Damon fans, he is a good guy in this story. Now with that said, leave me your thoughts in a review. Stelena fans what did you think of all the fluff? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. The Talk with Damon

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! Ok so I'm going to be honest with everyone I had a moment and almost went over to the dark side and became a...dare I say it...Delena fan *gasps* Lol, but I watched a few Stelena moments and now I'm back on the good side. But that will explain the beginning of this chapter. :P Please don't hate me! Sorry for such a long wait, been busy with Holidays and battling the not so welcome writer's block :{**

* * *

The front door opened and Damon walked in.

"We need to talk, Damon." Stefan said instantly.

"Yeah, just a second. I need to give Bad Boy Gilbert his medicine." Damon said back.

"No, now." Elena said strictly. "Stefan is going to give Jeremy is his medicine. We need to talk." Elena repeated.

"Sounds serious. What did I do this time?" Damon asked sarcastically. He walked over to them and sat on the chair next to the couch Elena was on.

"The depends." Elena answered as Stefan got up and went down to the basement. "My brother…well Jeremy has told me that you beat him to weaken him and squeeze his cheeks together and force the medicine down his throat and then feed him vampire blood to hide the bruises. Is that true?"

"No!" Damon answered automatically. Then he sighed. "Well, not all of it is true. I do not beat him. I do squeeze his cheeks together, but it's the only way to get the medicine to go down. Jeremy doesn't take it willingly. But Elena, if you never believe another word that comes out of my mouth…believe this. I do not, nor have I even beaten your brother."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Elena, and I know you're still scared I'm going to kill him. But I want you to know if the roles were reversed. I wouldn't want you to kill my brother so I'm not going to kill yours. Because truth be told and if you repeat this to anyone I'll deny it but…but I need Stefan just as much as you need Jeremy. We both may be older but we both know sometimes it's the younger sibling that really helps us more than anyone else can."

Elena nodded her head. "Thank you, Damon. I do believe you now. Thank you for helping take care of Jeremy."

"I sense a but." Damon started softly.

"But….is there any way we can get the medicine to him without squeezing his cheeks together?"  
Damon chuckled. "I knew that question was coming."

Elena smiled innocently.

Damon moved to the couch. "I know this is hard. It's even harder because everything is heightened but Jeremy isn't going to take the medicine on his own. So they only way to make him take it is by force. It's why I never let you watch me give it to him."

"But it hurts him." Elena whimpered trying not to cry.

"I promise it doesn't. I make it so it doesn't."

Elena only nodded. "I still hate this."

"I know, me too."

"Me three." Stefan said as he came back upstairs.

"Is he ok?" Elena asked quickly.

"Lucky for me, Jer, was out and he took the medicine willingly. So there was no force."

Elena sighed in relief. "When will he be able to come out?"

Stefan sat on the other side of her and rubbed her back. "It's working, that's a good sign. But Angel we're in for a rough couple of months."

"Months?" Elena choked out.

"If we want this to work better than it did with Ric, which we do, it's going to take time."

"But months?"

"I'm sorry, it's the only way."

Elena buried her face into her hands. Stefan rubbed her back.

Damon glared. "Look, Elena, you've got two choices. You can wait the several months and get your brother back or you can let him out now and then we have to kill him."

Elena jerked her head up. "But you just said…"

"I know what I said Elena, then stop crying over it! It's not worth it! I'm tired of you crying all the time! Your brother is sick we're helping him its working he's going to be fine, GET OVER IT!" Damon actually yelled at her.

Elena stood up as more angry tears filled her eyes. "Just when I was starting to think you were good you've proved me wrong…AGAIN!"

In a flash she was gone. Stefan growled. "Damon! Seriously! Did you have to yell at her?"

"Yes, because maybe if I yell she'll listen to me!"

Stefan shook his head. "No, she'll just lose all respect and trust she has in you."

In a flash Stefan was gone too.

* * *

He found Elena upstairs in their room sitting on the bed crying into her hands. Stefan was by her side in a flash. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Does he think I like crying like a baby? Does he think I'm doing this just because I can? He's wrong! I hate crying so much, but I'm scared to death! Can he not see that? I'm scared!"

"No, Baby, he can't see it. Because he turned it all off a long time ago." Stefan soothed.

"But, Stefan, before you came up he was really open and honest about his feelings."

"I know and it's because I came up that everything changed."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as she sat up to look at him.

"I mean, he's the older sibling. Even if he is scared too, he isn't going to show it. He's going to be tough and care free because he's Damon and that's how is he. Because deep down, Elena, I bet he's just as scared as you are. He just doesn't show it. At least not to me. You're the only person I've ever seen him show real emotion too. I see it sometimes. But it's very rare. Look, Baby, I know he hurt you, but I'm sure he meant every word he said to you before I came up those stairs."

"I know, he's just never screamed at me like that before."

Stefan rubbed her back. "If he wants to save your friendship he won't ever do it again."

Elena just nodded and rested her head on his lap as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. It was going to be a rough couple of months. Stefan honestly wasn't sure if Elena would survive it or not.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and things slowly got better. Damon was nice to Elena again and they made up. Jeremy was…well depending on when you spoke to him, better. Elena couldn't be there sometimes when he was Jeremy because he always made her feel guilty and it was too much to bare. But she always had Stefan and yes, Damon too, to make her feel better.

During the day she'd go to school and learn. Then after school she'd go to the woods with Stefan and train, learning how to fight as well as learning how to control your blood control. She was getting better everyday. She could now have at least half the blood bag before it became too much and she lost control. She was also better and holding herself back when she smelt it and her body begged for her. Stefan was so proud of her. She didn't admit it but Stefan could tell she was really starting to feel more comfortable in her own skin.

* * *

After six long, difficult months it was time to check in on Jeremy. They all believed he was ready to be set free but they wanted to be sure fist. Damon and Stefan went inside. Jeremy was curled up on the small cot in a fetal position.

"Jer?" Stefan asked slowly.

"It's me." His soft voice whimpered.

"Are you ok, Buddy?" Stefan asked. "Jeremy hasn't tried to come out anymore has he?"

"No." Jeremy whimpered again.

Stefan went over and knelt down in front of him. "I think you're ok now, Jer, you can leave if you want to."

"No." Jeremy cried out and curled tighter into a ball.

"You're safe, Buddy." Stefan soothed.

"But are you? Is Elena? What if Jeremy tries to take over again?"

"He won't. Bonnie promised that medicine kept him away for good. You're all good now, Jer. Nobody is going to take that away from you again."

"If he's not ready to come out, let's just leave him here. I don't care." Damon said.

Stefan sighed at first but then looked back to Jeremy. "We all believe you're ready to get out of here, but if you don't we aren't going to force you. But when you feel the same way and you're ready to leave we will be upstairs."

With that he stood up and walked out leaving the door opened. Damon followed behind.

* * *

They got upstairs and saw Elena's face fall. "What's wrong, where is he?"

"He's not ready to leave just yet." Stefan said. "Just like I was when you and Damon locked me up in there that one time. Remember?"

Elena nodded. "As much as I hated it, I had to let you come out on your own."

Stefan nodded. "You need to do the same for him."

Elena sighed and nodded. Now it was all up the Jeremy and that scared Elena. What if Jeremy never wanted to come out? What if he never felt ready?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? I know the time skip seemed rushed but I'm out of ideas. So the next chapter will be the last. I'll reveal then what the next story will be. I'm really excited about it and I think you all will be too. :) Leave me your thoughts in a review please :) **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. Living Nightmare Over

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Elena sighed and nodded. Now it was all up the Jeremy and that scared Elena. What if Jeremy never wanted to come out? What if he never felt ready?

Elena watched the basement door for the next several hours. She didn't take her eyes off it. No matter how much Damon and Stefan tries to distract her it didn't work. The sun set and it was starting to get late but Elena refused to go to bed or even more form her spot until she saw Jeremy.

But that was getting harder. Her eyes grew heavy and it was getting harder and harder to keep them open.

"Baby, come on, let's go to bed." Stefan cooed gently.

"No, not until Jeremy comes up those stairs." She said sternly.

"Elena, he might not come up until morning."

"Ok then I'll wait."

Stefan sighed. "Ok, how about this, you go downstairs and check on Jer, say good night and come back upstairs and go to bed."

Elena sighed and nodded knowing she really didn't have any other choice. She looked to Stefan. "Can I be alone with him?"

Stefan was hesitant at first but then nodded. "Yes, but don't be too long or I'm going to start to worry."

Elena nodded and in a flash was gone. Stefan smiled knowing he had done the right thing.

* * *

Elena made in downstairs and went inside the cellar. "Jer, you awake?"

Jeremy rolled over on his cot. His eyes were wet and tear stained.

"Oh Jer, what's wrong?" Elena asked rushing to his side.

Jeremy didn't speak. He pointed to the upstairs and then to his ears. Elena nodded understanding why he didn't speak. Elena reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and gave it to him.

Jeremy took it and started to type on it. "I want to come out so bad, but I'm so scared too."

Elena read the message and typed back. "What are you scared of. You know I forgive you."

Jeremy nodded his head and typed back. "I know you do. I'm so grateful that you do, but others might not be as forgiving towards me for hurting you…"

Elena sighed when she put the pieces together. She typed back "You're scared of Damon?"

Jeremy nodded.

Elena continued to type. "He's not going to hurt you Jer, I know you don't trust him and I understand why, but if you trust me, then trust him. He won't kill you."

Jeremy just shrugged.

"Let me ask you something, Jeremy. Alaric did some really horrible stuff before he died. If he had lived and the herb worked on him like they did for you…would you be able to forgive him?"

"Of course I would. I know he didn't mean any of it."

"That's how we feel about you. Damon included."

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "Thank, Elena."

"No problem Jer. Now I just came down to say goodnight. I love you, when you feel ready to leave I'll be upstairs." She kissed her brother on the head and started to walk away.

"Elena, wait!"

Elena stopped and turned around. Jeremy was standing up and smiling. "Wait for me." Elena smiled and Jeremy caught up with her and they both headed upstairs.

* * *

They reached the top of the stairs to see both Stefan and Damon waiting for them.

"Feel better?" Stefan asked Elena.

She nodded. "Much better."

Stefan and Damon smiled. "What about you, Jer?"

"Same, more myself." Jeremy smiled.

"Good." Stefan smiled back.

"Surprisingly enough, I'm starting to feel more like myself too." Elena said with a large grin. "I think I may actually be getting the hang of this whole vampire thing. I'll never be happy about it, but I think maybe…just maybe I'll actually be able to cope with it."

"That's our girl." Stefan smiled. Everyone hugged her tightly as she giggled.

Her living nightmares was finally over and she could live her life happily and worry free…forever.

* * *

**A/N so what did you think of the ending? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for all your reviews and support guys :) Now here is a summary to the next TVD story I'm going to write. I think it's going to be epic.**

** "The Vampire Diaries Lexi Edition:: Did anyone ever wonder what would have happen if Lexi had been in the story from the beginning? What If Lexi had been there to help Stefan since he first started at Mystic Falls High School? How would things be different? You'll just have to read to find out  
**

**So tell me what you think, are you interested?**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
